


Two demons and their Nightingale

by Maethoriel_Artemis



Series: The Nightingale Prophecies [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/pseuds/Maethoriel_Artemis
Summary: Forcibly taken from her world and Crowley, Tessa finds herself in a place full of the supernatural. To make matters worse, she’s drawn into a war to stop Lucifer from rising. Will she and her baby survive? Will she find a way back to Crowley?
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/ Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Nightingale Prophecies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780813
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls! Here is the second story for Tessa and Crowley.**

“Are you sure this is where she’ll appear?” Castiel asked Seraphina as he peered up at the sky.

“Yes, I’m quite sure”, the woman replied, looking upward as well “get ready to catch her in 3…2…” a swirling portal appeared above their heads and a body dropped from it, into the angel’s awaiting arms “told ya. Right on time”.

“She looks so young”, Castiel remarked “I expected someone…older”.

“Well, prophecies don’t tend to give an accurate description of anything”, Seraphina reminded him “Our lives would be a lot easier” she then frowned, sensing something from the young woman “Cas, can you feel that?”

The angel nodded “she’s with child. Not a normal one either”, he stated.

“That’ll probably complicate things”, Seraphina remarked.

“No, it won’t”, Castiel said “this changes nothing. She is still the key to stopping the rise of Lucifer”.

“But…” Seraphina started.

“Thank you for showing me where she appeared, Seraphina”, Castiel interrupted “we will let you know if you or your peoples services are needed again. Need I remind you that you’re just an Observer only?” he looked at her pointedly.

“No, there is no need”, Seraphina replied “I know my place”.

“Good”, Castiel said and with a flutter of wings, he disappeared. As soon as he was gone, she made a face.

“Arrogant angel. You don’t know me at all”, Seraphina said to herself. She had quite content to simply do her job: take the angel to where Tessa was going to appear and then take a step back, allowing her fate to unwind in the way God had intended. Though now she knew that Tessa was expecting…there was no way she was going to sit on the side-lines. To hell with the consequences. Seraphina turned on the spot and vanished.

\---------------

If there was one thing Dean Winchester hated, was boredom. And he was getting plenty of that waiting for the mysterious Castiel to appear. “You sure you did the ritual right?” he asked Bobby who shot him a look “Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?”

Suddenly a loud rattling shakes the warehouse roof and the two of them spring into action. “Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind”, Dean remarked, holding his shot gun tightly. The warehouse door bursts open and Castiel entered, light bulbs above his head shatter in a shower of sparks as he passed them. As approached the two humans, they opened fire but of course being an angel, their puny weapons did nothing to him. “Who are you?” Dean demanded, snatching up the demon killing knife.

“I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition”, Castiel simply answered.

“Yeah. Thanks for that”, Dean said before stabbing the blade into the angel’s chest. Castiel looked down at it and pulled it out, dropping it to the floor. Bobby tried to attack from behind but Castiel used the man’s weapon to swing him around. He touched the hunter on the forehead with his fingertips and Bobby crumples to the ground.

“We need to talk, Dean. Alone”, Castiel said. Dean just ignored him in favour of checking on the man who was like a father to him. “Your friend's alive”, the angel assured him.

“Who are you?” Dean ordered.

“Castiel”, Castiel replied.

“Yeah, I figured that much, I mean _what_ are you?” Dean elaborated.

“I'm an Angel of the Lord”, Castiel informed him.

Dean scoffed “Get the hell out of here”, he said “There's no such thing”.

“This is your problem, Dean. Unlike Tessa, you have no faith”, Castiel said. In the briefest moment she’d regained consciousness, he had managed to tell her that he was an angel. She seemed to accept it quite easily before going into a panic attack which forced him to put her to sleep to avoid any unnecessary stress that could put her unborn baby at risk. While he couldn’t understand how she could conceive a child with a demon, he knew that she was going to play an important role in stopping the devil himself…according to the prophecy. That meant both her AND her baby had to be kept healthy and safe. If Tessa had a miscarriage, she wouldn’t be inclined to help them. And he didn’t want incur her wrath as…according to the prophecies again…she was supposedly quite powerful, able to manipulate the elements with ease.

The angel disappeared in front of Dean’s eyes only to reappear a second later with a woman in his arms. “Who’s that?” Dean asked as the angel laid her down on the table.

“This is Tessa and she needs to be protected”, Castiel explained.

“Yeah…I’m think I’m the best person for bodyguard duty”, Dean stated. With what he and his brother did for a living, there was no way he could keep this woman safe.

“You don’t have a choice Dean. We have work for you and keeping her safe is part of it”, Castiel said firmly. As soon as he said those words, lightening flashed behind him revealing the angels large shadowy wings. Dean took a step back, a little startled.

“So, you saved me from Hell just to protect some random woman?” he questioned.

“I rescued you because God commanded it. And this is no ‘random woman’ as you put it. She is the key in preventing a great evil from rising and you WILL keep her safe”, Castiel answered.

Dean put his hands up “Ok, fine. I’ll protect her”, he said, resigned to the job that the ‘angel’ had given him. If anything, this Tessa person might be able to shed some light on Castiel and the truth of what he actually is.

“Good”, Castiel said and with that he disappeared. It wasn’t long after the alleged angel had gone that Bobby woke up.

“Where is he?” he demanded jumping to his feet.

“Castiel is gone and he left _her_ behind”, Dean replied, nodding to Tessa. Bobby went over to the young woman, checking her pulse. That was when he noticed the tattoo on her wrist.

“Did he say why?” Bobby questioned, gently taking hold of the blonde’s wrist, holding it up to get a better look at the design.

“Something about her being the key in preventing some great evil from rising”, Dean answered “and he was pretty insistent I protect her”.

“I can see why”, Bobby said “do you know what this is?” he asked gesturing to Tessa’s tattoo.

Dean shrugged “it’s a tattoo, Bobby”, he replied, not seeing the significance of it.

“Its not just any old tattoo. I’ve have to do some research to make sure but that is the symbol of someone who is supposedly very powerful”, Bobby told him “and if its true, she’ll be someone we want on our side”. 

\-----------------------

Sam handed Tessa a mug of tea which she accepted with a nod of thanks. It had been three days since she had landed in their world and she’d barely spoken a word to them. Not that anyone blamed her.

“Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel”, Dean insisted for the nth time.

“Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?” Sam questioned sitting down next to Tessa.

“Maybe he's some kind of demon”, Dean suggested “Demons lie”.

“A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!” Sam exclaimed.

“Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?” Dean argued.

“Yeah. You just did, Dean”, Sam shot back.

“I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me”, Dean said “cos, she ain’t being much help”, he added nodding to Tessa. He had hoped that she would be able to provide some insight but all they got from her was how she ended up in their world…which he still thought was pretty crazy…and not a lot else. And this was the woman Castiel wanted him to protect? He needed a lot more to go on than some bonkers world jumping story.

“She’s been through a lot, these past few days, Dean”, Sam said, coming to the blonde’s defence “it isn’t fair to be asking her for help”.

“It’s ok Sam”, Tessa quietly spoke up “you guys were kind enough to take me in. I should help”. Sam was been right, she had been through a lot. And she was still trying to get her head around being in a different world without her loved ones. Her heart ached at the thought of Crowley. She missed him so much! He must be going spare back home.

Then of course there was that very big bomb that the Winchesters…or rather Dean had dropped. Well, she didn’t think he had meant to but she had overheard him talking to Bobby when it came out. In all honesty, she still didn’t quite believe what she heard. Yes, she had her gift with the plants and things…but controlling four elements? Utterly barmy. And the thing about her being some key to stopping a great evil? Now that was insane! She just wanted to go home, back to her boyfriend where she would get the love and support that she needed during her pregnancy.

“About time”, Dean grumbled and both Bobby and Sam shot him a look.

Tessa took a sip of her tea “angels ARE real. Back in my world, I had a close friend who was one. And I’m pretty sure Castiel is one too”.

“That may be the case were you come from but here I’m not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!”

“I’ve scoured through stacks of these books and they’re all saying the same thing”, Bobby said from where he sat at his desk, books scattered all over it “an angel can snatch a soul from the pit”.

“What else could do it?” Dean asked “could whatever Tessa is, do it?”

“Airlift your ass out of the hot box? From what I’ve been able to find out, no. It’s just angels”, Bobby answered.

“Dean, this is good news”, Sam said.

“How?” Dean questioned.

“Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?” Sam said.

“Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?” Dean asked.

“Is that such a crazy notion?” Tessa counter questioned in between sips of her tea “there’s angels and demons. Why not can’t there be a God too?”

“If there was a God and that’s a big if why would he give a crap about me?” Dean queried “I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy”.

“Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs”, Sam said.

Dean shuddered “Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God”.

“Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat”, Sam teased.

Dean sighed “Fine. What do we know about angels?”

“Well, there’s a lot of lore to go through here. So time to start reading”, Bobby replied, selecting a book and holding it out to Dean. The older Winchester made a face but took the book anyway.

“You're gonna get me some pie”, he said, turning to his brother.

\------------

After hours of combing through the books, Sam, Dean and Bobby left the house to go check on a friend of the older hunter. Tessa opted to stay behind as she was feeling rather tired. She lay on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. Tessa sighed and lightly rubbed her stomach. She’d guessed that she was at least 3 weeks along by now as it was roughly the amount of time since the first day of her period. Which meant she had approximately 37 weeks left. 37 weeks to find a way home as she wanted to be back before the baby was born. The sooner the better.

“I’ll get us back to daddy, I promise”, she quietly vowed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Bobby finally got back to the house, he found her still asleep. He decided not to wake her as it was better to let her rest. The young woman definitely needed it. He froze when the lights began to flicker and his breath became visible. Bobby immediately went over to Tessa, shaking her awake. “Tessa, Tessa!”

“Mm?” she asked sleepily.

“You gotta get up. It’s not safe”, Bobby said. Tessa got up from the sofa and looked at Bobby questioningly when her breath came out like a fine mist.

“What’s going on?” Tessa questioned, worriedly. Bobby opened his mouth to answer her when they both heard girlish laughter. He snatched up an iron poker from the fireplace and headed toward the source of the noise, Tessa following him.

They watched a ball bounce down the stairs and when it stopped at the bottom, the pair heard something behind them. Tessa and Bobby turned to see two twin girls standing there. “Tessa, run”, Bobby ordered “now!”

The blonde quickly took off, letting out a scream when she was thrown into a wall by an invisible force. She slumped to the floor, unconscious. That was were Sam and Dean had found her, hours later. “Tess…Tessa!” the latter said loudly.

“What happened?” Sam asked when she eventually stirred.

“I could see my breath…child’s laughter…two girls”, Tessa replied, sitting up and clutching her head with a groan.

“Where’s Bobby?” Dean questioned.

“I don’t know. I was thrown into a wall”, Tessa told him “how could little girls do that? Unless they weren’t human”.

“Technically they still are, but they’re ghosts now which means they are able to do things like throwing people into walls”, Sam explained, helping her to her feet

“Of course ghosts exist”, Tessa muttered “if angels and demons do, why not Casper the unfriendly ghost?”

“Hate to tell you this but theres more things out there than those”, Dean said.

“Will get into that later though”, Sam quickly added “I’m gonna check outside for Bobby. You two look around here”. He then left the home, taking his gun with him.

“Here, take this”, Dean said, picking up the poker, holding it out to Tessa.

“Uh…what will this do against a ghost?” she asked.

“Iron repels them”, Dean replied “as does rock salt”, he added, holding up his gun.

“I’m so gonna need that crash course later”, Tessa said taking the poker from him.

“You will”, Dean promised. If he had to protect her, like Castiel said, he would feel a lot better knowing that she was aware of the supernatural dangers besides demons. The pair headed upstairs. “Bobby? Ya here?” Dean called as they searched for the missing hunter.

Doors slammed shut in the hall, all except one which slowly creaked open. “Come out, come out, whoever you are”, he called. behind the two of them, a woman with brown hair appeared.

“Dean Winchester”, she said, making turn around “Still so bossy. You don't recognize me? This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut”.

“Meg?” Dean asked, not lowering the shotgun.

“Hi”, she greeted “It's okay, I'm not a demon”, the woman assured them.

“You're the girl the demon possessed”, Dean stated.

“Meg Masters. Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not, you know, choking on my own blood”, Meg took a step forward and held up her hands when Dean raised the shotgun a little more “It's okay. Seriously, I'm just a college girl. Sorry -- was. I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know, I'm a prisoner...” she puts a hand on her head “in here. Now, I was awake. I had to watch while she murdered people”.

“I'm sorry”, Dean said quietly.

“Oh, yeah? So sorry you had me thrown off a building?” Meg retorted. Tessa shot Dean a shocked look at that. “Yeah, I was pretty shocked too”, Meg added “in fact I was screaming, pleading for you to help me” she looked pointedly at Dean “You're supposed to help people, Dean. Why didn't you help me?”

“I'm sorry”, Dean repeated.

“Stop saying you're sorry!” Meg screamed, slapping Dean across the face, knocking him to the floor. Tessa threw the poker at the woman and she vanished.

“Thanks”, Dean said pushing himself up from the floor.

“You’re welcome”, Tessa said picking up the poker “you really didn’t know she wanted help”.

“I had no idea”, Dean admitted “I wish I did then she would’ve been alive right now”.

“Well, whats done is done”, Tessa said “I’m sure you did your best and that’s all anyone can hope for”.

“Yeah…I suppose”, Dean agreed. He still felt a lot of guilt over Meg’s death and it made him wonder, how many of the other demons did they get rid of had people inside them begging for help?

“Come on, lets go find Bobby”, Tessa said. She started off when she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness come over her. “Not again…” she muttered, bracing a hand against the wall.

“Are you alright?” Dean asked, concerned.

“Yeah…its just the baby”, Tessa replied holding a hand on her stomach.

“You’re pregnant?” Dean questioned, staring at her in shock. Castiel never said a word that she was expecting.

Tessa nodded “I am”, she confirmed “only three weeks or so along. So pretty early still”. When they found Sam and Bobby, Dean informed them of her condition. As a result, she was made to stay in Bobby’s Panic Room while they dealt with the ghosts.

The blonde sighed as she impatiently paced around the small room. She was regretting telling Dean about the baby as now she wasn’t allowed to help. It probably also meant that she was more than likely going to be stuck in the house with Bobby when the boys went off to fight supernatural things. And though she would understand their reasoning, it’ll still annoy her. After all, she had got her affinity with plants and flowers PLUS allegedly the ability to manipulate the other elements. Also it was kinda impossible stopping a ‘great evil’, whatever the hell it was, from the side lines.

“They’re not going to make me stay behind”, she said to her unborn child “no way”.

\-------------------

That night, Dean was woken to find Castiel in the kitchen. “Excellent job with the witnesses”, the angel said “and for keeping Tessa safe”.

“You were hip to all this?” Dean asked, surprised. If the angels knew what was going on, why didn’t they step in?

“I was…uh…made aware”, Castiel admitted.

“Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest”, Dean said, sarcastically “and when were you going to mention that the woman I’m supposed to be protecting is pregnant?”

“She told you?” Castiel questioned, surprised.

“Yeah, after she nearly keeled over”, Dean sassed “how do you expect me to keep her and the baby safe when there’s an apocalypse coming?”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way”, Castiel replied. 

Dean scoffed “I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos -- you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks”.

“Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier”, Castiel said.

“Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?” Dean argued.

“I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns, big things afoot”, Castiel explained “The rising of the Witnesses is one of the 66 seals”.

“Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld”, Dean joked.

“Those seals are being broken by Lilith”, Castiel continued.

“She did the spell”, Dean realised “She rose the witnesses”.

“Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead”, the angel informed him.

“Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us”, Dean said. That made sense in a twisted kind of way. Break a Seal and get rid of a few people who are a threat to the supernatural world.

“Lilith has a certain sense of humour”, Castiel stated.

“Well, we put those spirits back to rest”, Dean told him.

“It doesn't matter. The seal was broken”, Castiel said, gravely.

“Why break the seal anyway?” Dean asked.

“You think of the seals as locks on a door”, Castiel answered.

“Okay. Last one opens and...” Dean started.

“Lucifer walks free”, Castiel finished.

Dean raised his brows “Lucifer?” he repeated “But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing”.

“Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me”, Castiel reminded him “Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?”

“To stop Lucifer”, Dean answered.

“That's why we've arrived”, Castiel said “that is why Tessa is here too, she’s the key in preventing his rise”. With those words he vanished, leaving Dean alone in the kitchen.

“He’s right, I am the key”, Tessa said from the doorway, making the man look over at her. Dean did a double take when he took in her appearance. Her hair was almost white and she was wearing a long white dress. There was also a glow surrounding her which made her look the way he would’ve pictured an angel. He could only watch as she walked towards him. She placed a hand on his cheek “time to wake up”, she said quietly.

Dean’s eyes flew open. He was laying on the sleeping bag on the living room floor and it was daylight. It was a dream. “You all right? What's wrong, Dean?” Sam asked noticing the look on his brothers face as he went to sit on the sofa.

“So... You got no problem believing in... God and Angels?” Dean questioned.

“No, not really”, Sam replied.

“So, I guess that means that you believe in the Devil?” Dean tentatively asked.

Sam frowned, a bit confused “Why are you asking me all this?”

“It was just a dream I had”, Dean answered vaguely “brought up some questions”.


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa sighed as she leant against the wooden railing of the porch. She didn’t want to be stuck on the side lines and that’s exactly where she is. Left behind with Bobby while the Winchesters battled the forces of evil. She was especially miffed since they’d given her a run down of the supernatural beings, including their weaknesses. And yet they still made her stay behind, stating it wasn’t safe for her in her current condition.

She had argued with them but it was no good. Their minds were made up. Tessa fiddled with the crystal around her neck, eyes flickering over to a couple of weeds sticking out between the wooden boards. She moved her hand toward it and smiled at they stretched upwards, reaching for her finger tips. As she made it shrink back to its normal size, she wondered what she could really do. After all, the most she had done with her gift was to help flowers and plants grow or to create really nice floral arrangements.

Tessa walked down the steps and headed over to edge of the Singer Salvage Yard where lots of trees were growing. She wrung out her hands and squared her shoulders. “Ok, lets do this”, she said both to herself and the child growing within her. The blonde closed her eyes and raised her hands.

The bark of the trees groaned as they were moved. Leaves grew and blades of grass stretched towards the sky. Tessa opened her eyes and laughed happily at the sight. She had never done anything like that before! The young woman made the grass shift quickly, throwing leaves up into the air. She grinned as they danced around her. In fact, she was so caught up in what she was doing that she didn’t even hear the Impala pull up.

“Are you seeing this?” Dean asked as he openly gaped at what Tessa was doing.

“Yeah I am”, Sam replied “I can see what the books were saying about her being powerful. Maybe we should take her along. At least on a straight forward hunt”.

“I dunno Sam. She IS pregnant”, Dean reminded him.

“And she will be for the next 8 months or so”, Sam argued “can you really expect her to stay at Bobby’s all that time? Especially as she’s supposed to have the power to stop the devil from rising”.

Dean sighed “Fine. I guess we could take her along”, he conceded. Castiel had been less than pleased when he popped up again to see that the woman wasn’t with him or Sam. So at the very least, her presence with him and his brother will stop the angel complaining. “But if she starts having weird ass cravings, you’re dealing with it”.

“Fine”, Sam agreed.

\--------------------

“The radio around here sucks”, Dean complained as he drove past as sign saying WELCOME TO PENNSYLVANIA. It sounded like something that should be in an old monster movie. He turned it off. “How’s she doing?” he asked.

Sam glanced back at their passenger who was fast asleep. “She’s still sleeping”, he replied. He turned back to the file he was reading.

“You know, jobs don't get much sweeter than this”, Dean remarked “Dead vic with a gnawed-on neck, body drained of blood, and a witness who swears up and down that it was a vampire”.

“No, I -- I agree. It's a hell of a case”, Sam said, rather distractedly.

“A little more gusto, please”, Dean said.

Sam closed the file “It's just... the world is coming to an end. Things are a little complicated, you know?” he commented.

“Yeah, well, we can't save the world, not today anyway”, Dean stated “But what we can do is chop off some vamps' heads. Come on, man, it's like the good old days, an honest-to-goodness monster hunt. It's about time the Winchesters got back to tackling a straightforward, black and white case. Plus it’ll be a nice easy one for Tessa”.

\------------

Tessa stretched after stepping out of the impala. “Looking good you two”, she remarked, eyeing the two brothers. “Oh, here”, she said adjusting Sam’s tie a bit “much better”.

“Thanks”, Sam said.

“You’re welcome”, Tessa said giving him a small smile. They started to walk into the square.

“We still got to see the new Raiders movie”, Dean reminded his brother.

“Saw it”, Sam said.

Dean shot him an incredulous look “Without me?”

“You were in Hell”, Sam replied.

“That's no excuse”, Dean said, put out. He then glanced over at a pretzel vendor. “Big pretzel!” he happily cried.

Tessa giggled “is he like this often?” she asked, curios as she’d only seen the brothers being serious. Well, they were battling ghosts.

“Oh, you have no idea”, Sam answered. Dean took three pretzels from the vendor, thanking the man before giving Sam and Tessa one each. The blonde pulled a piece off and ate it. She made a face and discretely spat it out.

“One of you can have this”, she said holding the offending pastry out. Dean took it from her.

“Where are you going?” Sam called when she began to walk off.

“To get a drink! Need to get this taste out of my mouth”, Tessa called back. As she wandered toward a little café that she had spotted, she felt her gaze being drawn across the square. It was to a man in a suit who had his back to her. As if her feet had a mind of their own, they started to move her toward him… “oh, I’m so sorry!” Tessa said when she bumped into a young woman, blonde like herself.

“It’s ok”, she said waving off her apology “are you alright? You don’t look well”.

“I ate something that didn’t agree with me”, Tessa explained, actually starting to feel a bit queasy.

“Well, lets get you something for it then”, the young woman said, looping her arm around Tessa’s “I’m Jamie”.

“Tessa”, Tessa said. Jamie escorted her away and as she did so, the man she had been walking toward, turned around with a look of surprise on his face. He scanned the crowd, his face falling when he couldn’t see the person he was after. He could’ve sworn he heard her voice. It was like music to his ears after so long.

\-----------------

“Thanks for getting me the water”, Tessa said as she and Jamie left the café “feel a lot better now”.

“No problem”, Jamie said “now I gotta get to work or I’ll be late”.

“How about I walk with you?” Tessa suggested “it’s the least I can do”.

Sure”, Jamie said. Together they walked to the bar where she worked. “So what brings you here?” Jamie questioned “Doubt it’s for Oktoberfest, no offense but you don’t look like a tourist”.

“None taken. I’m actually here because of the alleged vampire attack”, Tessa explained “the weird and supernatural are fascinating to me so when I heard about it, I had to find out more. Do you know anything about it?”

“No, not really”, Jamie admitted “but there is someone who does know a lot: Ed Brewer. Claims he was a witness to the whole thing”.

“Where can I find him?” Tessa asked.

“Where can you find most people at Oktoberfest? At a bar”, Jamie answered “the one I work at to be exact”.

“Small world”, Tessa remarked “good thing I’m coming with you then”.

“Definitely”, Jamie agreed. When they got to the bar, Jamie pointed to the table were Ed was sitting at, nursing a beer stein.

“Ed Brewer?” Tessa asked, approaching the table, sitting down opposite the man.

“Who wants to know?” he questioned.

“Someone who believes in the impossible and unexplained”, Tessa replied “and I heard you had a pretty interesting tale about a vampire” she rested her head on her hand “I’d love to hear it”.

Ed took a swig of beer “It was just after midnight. I just left here, and like I do every night, I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was... struggling too much. And this man, he was -- well, he was biting her neck”, he explained, recounting his tale.

“What did this man…this vampire look like?” Tessa questioned.

“He had fangs, slicked back hair, a fancy cape and the little medallion thingy on the ribbon”, Ed answered.

“That sounds like Dracula”, Tessa remarked.

“He WAS Dracula”, Ed corrected “Right down to the accent”.

“Did he say anything to you?” Tessa asked, interested.

Ed raised his arm over his face as if he has a cape on “Stay away, mortal! The night is mine!” he said, in a very bad Dracula style accent.

“Wow…”, Tessa commented, feigning fascination. While her newfound knowledge, opened her mind up to the larger world of the supernatural, she found it highly unlikely that Dracula would be in Pennsylvania. If he even existed, that is.

“Hey, Tessa”, Sam greeted, showing up at the table with Dean “feel better?”

“Much, better thanks”, the blonde said “this is Ed Brewer”, she added nodding to the man “He witnessed the murder. Says it was Dracula”.

Dean raised his brows “Dracula, really?” he said, sceptical.

Tessa opened her mouth to say something when her stomach lurched “Excuse me”, she said and hurried to the ladies room where she threw up. “Can’t wait for this phase to pass”, she muttered as she flushed the loo. Tessa opened the door of the stall and almost walked into one of the waitresses. “Sorry”, she said apologetically.

“That’s alright”, the waitress, Lucy, said “are you feeling ok though? I couldn’t help but overhear…”

“Yeah I’m fine”, Tessa replied “just a little morning sickness”.

“Oh? How far along are you?” Lucy questioned, interested.

“About 3 nearly 4 weeks”, Tessa answered.

“Quite early then”, Lucy commented “Is one of those dashing men who asked about you, the father?”

Tessa shook her head “No, he’s…not around”, she quietly replied. Lucy gave her a sympathetic look.

“I’m sorry to hear that”, she said.

“Thanks”, Tessa said “I better get back to my friends, now. They’re probably wondering whats taking so long”. She started towards the bathroom when Lucy stopped her.

“I know we’ve just met but do you want to hang out with me and Jamie, later?” she asked “we’re having a girls night”.

“That sounds nice but I think I’m just gonna stay in tonight”, Tessa said, politely declining.

“Well, if you change your mind, just stop on by the bar”, Lucy said.

“Will do”, Tessa said and left the bathroom. 

\-------------------

The next day, they were back at the bar chatting away about the latest murder. This time it seemed that a werewolf had done it. Though according to the brothers, who’d spoken the witness while Tessa had been sleeping, the werewolf was very much like one from a movie.

“I don't know, guys. Looks like we've stumbled onto a midnight showing of Dracula meets Wolf Man”, Dean remarked as they are “Is that it?”

Sam shrugged “I don't know. I mean, Wolf Man seems real enough. Makes Dracula seem a little less impossible, I guess”, he said.

“So you think we’ve got a monster mash on our hands?” Tessa questioned around of mouthful of veg.

“Looks that way”, Sam said. Jamie came over, setting down a round of beer for both Sam and Dean. She also set down a water for Tessa.

“Looks like you guys are staying a while. I heard about Rick Deacon”, she said.

“Yeah, this case just got weird enough for our department”, Dean told her. Tessa kept her focus on her food so that she wouldn’t start laughing. She still couldn’t believe that they’d passed themselves off as FBI Agents. It was one way to get people to tell them stuff.

“Well, the drinks are on me”, Jamie said “And, just so you know, I get off at midnight tonight”, she added to Tessa “Lucy and I are gonna have another girl’s night and we would like you to join us”.

“As long as I can keep my meals down, then I’d be happy to join you two”, Tessa said.

Jamie smiled “Great. I look forward to seeing you later”, she said and left the trio to it.

“Hey, you think this Dracula could turn into a bat? That would be cool”, Dean said.

“That would be really cool”, Tessa agreed “I wonder if they have any apples?” she mused aloud. She got up from the table to go ask Jamie. Dean shot Sam a look.

“Looks like its starting”, he remarked “and your dealing with it”.

\------------------------------

Tessa smiled as she walked toward the bar, several hours later. She was pretty happy as she had managed to go a day without puking. The apples probably helped a little. She let out a little chuckle, thinking about her sudden craving for the fruit. Crowley had told her about how he’d tempted Eve with the apple in the Garden of Eden. If it really was a pregnancy craving, then it was a very apt one.

Her smile turned sad as she thought about her lover. She took out her phone and brought up a picture of the two of them together. Tessa’s bottom lip wobbled as she gazed at the photograph. She missed him so much!

“Why so sad?” a heavily accented voice asked from behind her. Tessa slowly turned around to see Dracula standing there. “I hate to see you so sad”. The blonde spun on her heel and ran. “You are the reincarnation of my beloved, and I must have you!” Dracula declared as he chased after her. A root that was partially sticking out of the ground, moved upward causing the supposed Prince of Darkness to catch his foot on it and faceplanted. “What kind of devilry is this!” he exclaimed as the root then pinned his ankle to the floor.

“Not devilry. Magic”, Tessa said, stepping out of the shadows “Now I want you to listen closely. I belong to one person and one person alone. So get any thoughts about me being Mina out of your head or the ground will swallow you whole, got it?”

“Yes. Yes, I understand! Now set me free!” Dracula pleaded.

“No”, Tessa said “I’ve got a couple of friends who want to meet you first”. She dialled Sam and raised the phone to her ear, listening to the ringing. “Sam, you and Dean need to drop whatever you’re doing. I’ve got something you two will want to see. A mummy, huh? Guess it really is a monster mash. Dean is going to come? Alright, I’ll be waiting”. Tessa hung up and popped her phone into her pocket. She looked at Dracula who was struggling against the root. “Don’t bother, there’s no way you can get out of it”, she told him. 

By the time Dean arrived, Dracula was free as Tessa had got a sudden wave of dizziness which made of her focus falter on the root. “Son of a bitch”, Dean cursed seeing the vampire.

“You should not use such language in the presence of my bride”, Dracula said turning from Tessa to Dean.

“Okay”, Dean said and punched him. Tessa watched the two of them fight.

“This is really weird”, she muttered, leaning against the wall waiting for the dizzy spell to subside.

“Mina is mine, Mr Harker”, Dracula stated. He tried to bite Dean but the man ripped off his ear! Tessa’s stomach lurched and she turned away to throw up. Dean chased after Dracula as he ran away, watching in astonishment as the vampire leapt over a gate and drove away on a moped.

“What the hell is going on?” he asked himself. This case was really bizarre. He looked on at the ear in his hand, cringing at the texture. It felt rather familiar… “Son of a bitch”, he said again. He knew exactly what they were hunting. A Shapeshifter.

\----------------

As they were pretty close to the bar, Dean took Tessa there to wait for Sam. In front of the blonde was a glass of water and some slices of apple which Jamie had given her. Tessa sat there, nibbling the fruit as Sam approached the table. “Hey. You guys all right?” he asked.

“I’m fine aside from the fact that Dean ripped off Dracula’s ear”, Tessa replied.

“He’s not actually Dracula”, Dean said “he’s a Shapeshifter”.

“You told me about them during my crash course but it seems strange for he or she to disguise them selves as Dracula”, Tessa remarked.

“Not just Dracula. It was all tree monsters - the Dracula, Wolf Man, and the mummy”, Dean told her “which means we need to catch this freak before he Creature From the Black Lagoons somebody”.

“So, what you guys hunt the supernatural? And the X-Files are real?” Jamie questioned, confused.

Dean shook his head “No, the X-Files is a TV show. This is real”, he said.

Jamie’s eyes widened “Oh…” she breathed.

“Okay, so, the stagecraft, the costuming… it's like he's trying to re-enact his favorite monster movie moments, right down to the bloody murders”, Sam stated.

“Lucky for me, faux Dracula seems to get it into his head that I’m Mina”, Tessa griped.

“He also called me, Mr Harker. What the hell is that all about?” Dean asked.

“They're characters from the movies and the novels -- Mina, Dracula's intended bride, Harker the fiancé that stands in the way”, Sam explained “but for the Shifter to think of you that way, it had to have been someone who has taken specific notice of you”.

“There’s no one like that”, Tessa said, sipping her water.

“I dunno, there is Ed”, Jamie spoke up “he did seem pretty interested while you guys were talking”.

“That was probably because I was pretending to be interested in his story about the ‘vampire’”, Tessa said.

“I’m not taking any chances”, Dean said. While he wasn’t too keen about having the mother-to-be with them, considering there was going to be plenty of mood swings and of course the cravings which had just started, Castiel had specifically told him to protect her. So if there was even the remote chance that Ed Brewer was the Shifter… he was considered a threat to the blonde and her unborn child. One that needed to be stopped. “Where does Ed live?”

“I don't know”, Jamie replied “But he works at the old movie theater. I think he's the projectionist there”.

Sam stood up from the table “Take care of Mina?” he said to Dean who nodded.

“You know, there is no way that I’ll become that Shifter’s bride”, Tessa stated to the older Winchester.

“Didn’t doubt you for a second”, Dean said. Jamie slid out of the booth and started to pace.

“So, monsters are real”, she stated.

“Some of them, yeah”, Dean confirmed.

“And the shapeshifter, he can turn into different people”, Jamie continued.

“Yeah. Yeah, except this one's turning into the great monsters of screenland, which is a new one for me”, Dean remarked. 

“You're not really FBI, are you?” Jamie asked.

Dean gave her a sheepish look “Not so much”, he replied. The lights suddenly flickered on to reveal Lucy.

“Sorry I’m late”, she said “is girls night off?” the woman asked, eyeing Dean.

“I’m afraid so”, Jamie replied.

“Well, I’m gonna need a drink”, Lucy said and headed to the bar to grab a bottle. She also grabbed a few glasses. She came back and slid in beside Tessa, pouring everyone a drink. Lucy had even got a non-alcoholic one for the 23 year old. 

Pretty soon they were chattering away even laughing as the alcohol made both Jamie and Dean relax. Tessa was also having a good time until she felt rather queasy. “Excuse me”, she said. Lucy got up to allow her to get past. Tessa moved out of the booth and promptly fell onto the floor.

“Tessa!” Dean exclaimed. He tried to get out of the booth too only to do the same thing as she did, knocking the glass bottle over. “What did you put in our drinks?!” he demanded grabbing the edge of the table, trying to haul himself up so he could attack Lucy or whatever she is.

“A little something to help you sleep”, Lucy said with a smirk and punched him in the face.

\-----------------

Tessa woke with a gasp and found herself in bedroom. “Oh…that was not fun”, she complained.

“You wake”, Dracula said, gaining her attention. He gestured to a white satin dress hanging by the bed. “The gown. It suits your beauty. Please, put it on”, the shifter requested.

“Not my kind of thing”, Tessa said, getting off the bed “where’s Dean and Jamie?”

“Harker is resting elsewhere”, Dracula replied “I left the other mortal behind. Please, put on the gown and you may dine. We are having pizza”.

“I’m not hungry”, Tessa said.

“But you are eating for two”, Dracula pointed out.

“I’m not hungry”, Tessa repeated. She took a step toward him “this is what you’re gonna do. You will take me to Dean and then he and I are going to be leaving”.

“I cannot do that Mina”, Dracula said moving forward “you are my love”. Tessa smacked his hand away when he went to touch her cheek.

“I am not, nor will I ever be your love”, she said angrily “MY love…the father of my child…is in another world and I will not allow your twisted fantasies to get in the way of my getting back to him!” Tessa turned and headed toward the door she had spotted. Dracula went after her, grabbing the young woman and throwing her across the room. Tessa groaned as she collided with the table, the force knocking her out.

When she came to once again, the Shifter was dead. Shot with silver by Dean. “I’m really starting to hate being knocked out”, the blonde grumbled, accepting the hand Sam offered.

“That happens to us more often than you think”, Sam admitted helping her to her feet “how’s the little one?”

Tessa touched her stomach “I think the baby is fine”, she replied “and…now I’m craving apple again”.

Sam laughed “lets get you some then”, he said. He then led her out of Dracula’s house, followed by Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean raced down the road, completely scared out of his wits. He collided with a shopping trolley of a homeless person who was rummaging around in the bins. “Run! It'll kill you!” he shouted pointing. The homeless followed his gaze to see not a scary creature but a little Yorkie wearing a pink ribbon around its neck. “It’s a monster!” Dean proclaimed getting to his feet and running off.

The homeless man was startled when a blonde haired woman appeared, chasing after the man. “Dean wait!” Tessa shouted “it’s the sickness talking! Its just a little dog!” she huffed in annoyance as she ran. She missing out on some nice apple slices in favour of chasing Dean all over the place just to make sure he didn’t hurt himself while under the influence of the Ghost Sickness. “I’m so gonna kill him when he’s better”, she grumbled to herself.

43 hours earlier…

Tessa nibbled on a piece of apple that she had dunked in a pot of yoghurt while she waited with the brothers to go see the Sherriff. She was officially 5 weeks along, according to the doctor she went to see. After having Dracula toss her across the room, she was worried that something had happened to the baby. Luckily it was perfectly fine. Better still she was going to be able to see her baby for the first time during the scan next week. Tessa was both excited and a little sad for that day. Excited as she would get to see her little one. But sad because Crowley wasn’t going to be there. She had to find a way back to him as soon as possible.

The door to the Sherriff’s office opened and he stepped out “Hell's bells, Linus, have you seen my....” he trailed off seeing Sam, Dean and Tessa “Who are they?”

The trio stood up, Tessa putting her snacks away in her bag.

“Federal agents”, Deputy Linus replied “I, uh....”

“And you kept them waiting?” The Sherriff demanded.

“You, you said not to disturb”, Deputy Linus stammered. The Sherriff just shot him a look and gestured to the three of them to enter his office.

“Shoes off”, he said and they complied. Once they were inside the room, the Sherriff introduced himself. “Al Britton. Good to meet you”, he shook Sam, Dean and Tessa’s hands.

“You too”, Sam said. Sherriff Briton gestured for them to sit down and they did. Well, Dean and Tessa did. Sam opted to stand as he preferred to give the seat to the young woman.

Sheriff took out some alcohol gel and start slathering his hands. Tessa glanced at Dean, brows raised. “Okay. So, what can I do for uncle Sam?” he asked.

“Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien. We understand some of your men found his body”, Sam replied.

Sherriff Briton nodded “They did”, he confirmed “Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell, we were gamecocks”. Dean snickered at that earning him a light whack in the arm from Tessa and a stern look from the Sheriff. “That's our softball team's name”, he said, defensively “They're majestic animals. I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was...He was a good man”.

“Before he died, was he acting a bit strange?” Tessa asked.

“He was real jumpy”, the Sherriff replied.

“You know what scared him?” Sam questioned.

Sherriff Briton shook his head “No. Wouldn't answer his phone. Finally, I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and well, you know the rest”, he said. He poured some more alcohol gel on his hands again. This time Dean shoots a WTF look to both Sam and Tessa. “So, why the Feds give a crap? You don't really think there's a case here?” he asked, rubbing the gel very thoroughly over his hands.

“No, no. It's probably nothing. Just a heart attack”, Dean answered.

\-----------------

“No way that was a heart attack”, Dean said as they walked out of the Sherriff’s station.

“Definitely no way”, Sam agreed “Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours”.

“Something scared them to death?” Dean asked.

“Is it even possible to scare someone to death?” Tessa questioned.

“It is when you’re talking about the supernatural”, Sam replied “only problem is that is could a hundred of different things”.

“Ok, so we make a list of possible culprits and start crossing them off”, Tessa suggested. 

“Only thing we can do at this point”, Sam said.

“Who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?” Dean suddenly questioned.

“Uh, his neighbour, Mark Hutchins”, Sam replied.

“Hang on, hang on”, Dean said, eyeing something ahead.

“What?” Sam asked.

“I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there”, Dean replied. Sam and Tessa noticed the ones he was talking about, standing near to the Impala. “Let's walk this way”, he suggested and crossed the street while Sam and Tessa exchanged confused looks. He was acting very un-Dean like.

Sam walked across the road, followed by Tessa. Though when she was about half way across, a car came barrelling toward her! Tessa screamed. Luckily, Sam managed to grab her and pull her out of the way in time. They landed on the pavement in a heap. “Are ok?” Sam asked. Tessa just stared at the road, shaking, her mind flashing back to when she was run down.

On the opposite side, Crowley was staring at the pair on the ground, more specifically at Tessa. He couldn’t believe it. His Tessa was finally here! Well, not exactly HIS girl… she had been taken from him far too soon. But still…it _was_ a Tessa. All those worlds he had travelled to just to find a version of his love and now he had finally found one. She had to be the Tessa the prophecy spoke of, the one he had found centruies ago when he first turned up in this word.

“Sir?” one of his demons spoke up behind him.

“What is it?” Crowley asked, turning to him.

“Its time to claim the soul. The hellhounds are almost here”, the demon replied.

“Very well”, Crowley said. He looked back to where Tessa was but she was gone. He didn’t feel too disappointed though, he knew she was here and for the moment that was enough.

\--------------

Sam, Dean and Tessa sat on the sofa in Mark Hutchins’ home talking to him about their friend. “Did you speak to Frank recently? Did he seem different? Uh…scared?” Sam questioned.

“Oh, totally. He was freaking out”, Mark replied.

“Do you know, uh...do you know what scared him?” Dean asked, his voice starting to tremble with fear.

“Well, yeah, witches”, Mark answered.

“Witches” , Sam repeated “Like...?”

“Well, _Wizard of Oz_ was on tv the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him”, Mark explained.

“Anything else scare him?” Tessa queried, noting that Dean was looking rather scared. Which was highly strange. 

“Everything else scared him. Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener. Those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff”, Mark replied.

“So, tell me. What was Frank like?” Sam asked.

“I mean, he's dead, you know? I-I don't want to hammer him but, he got better”, Mark answered.

Sam raised his brows “He got better?”

“Well, in high school he was, he was a dick. I’m pretty sure taped half the town's butt cheeks together” Dean snickered at that “Mine included”.

“So he pissed a lot of people off”, Dean stated “You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?”

“Well, I don't”, Mark said, surprising the brothers “Frank had a heart attack, right?”

“Please answer the question”, Tessa said.

“No, I don't think so. Like I said, he got better. And after what happened to his wife”, Mark said “She died about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it”. Dean swallowed, eyeing the snake around Mark’s neck. “Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart”, he assured him “It's Marie you got to look out for” he nods to couch “She smells fear”.

An albino snake creeps up from behind the couch. Dean sees it and gasps. Marie the snake slithered down onto his lap. He stayed very still while she moved slowly over to Tessa. The blonde wasn’t afraid of the snake. Heck, her boyfriend used to be one thousands of years ago. “Hi there”, she cooed, stroking the serpents head.

When they started to leave Mark’s house, Marie surprisingly tried to follow them. She wound herself around Tessa’s ankle. “I’m sorry about ”, Mark said gently removing the snake “she doesn’t usually do that”.

“It’s alright”, Tessa said, petting Marie on the head. She figured the snake was trying to follow her because it could somehow sense Crowley’s baby within her. “She’s quite sweet”, she added.

“Well, if you like to come back to visit her at any point, you are more than welcome to”, Mark offered.

“Thanks”, Tessa said.

\-------------------

That night, while Tessa dozed in the back seat of the Impala, Dean sat in the drivers seat, reading and occasionally scratching his arm. “Hey. Any luck at the county clerk's office?” Sam asked as he got into the car.

“I'm not sure I'd call it luck”, Dean replied “Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in her motel room, suicide”.

“Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?” Sam questioned.

Dean shook his head “No, Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi”, he answered and started the car “How was Frank's pad?”

“Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur”, Sam answered.

“So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons”, Dean stated “3 down and 97 to go”.

“Yeah”, Sam agreed “Dude, you're going 20”, he remarked noticing what speed he was driving at.

“And?” Dean asked.

“That's the speed limit”, Sam pointed out.

“What? Safety's a crime now?” Dean questioned. He drove through the intersection, right past their hotel.

“Dude, where are you going? That was our hotel”, Sam said. He was getting really worried about his brother. He wasn’t acting like himself at all.

“Sam, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not about to risk our lives and Tessa’s unborn child”, Dean argued. Sam gives Dean a confused look. The older Winchester frowned “Did I just say that? That was kind of weird”.

EMF goes off in the background though Tessa didn’t even stir at the high pitched noise. “Do you hear something?” Sam asked. He took out the device and moves it around a bit. The noise grew louder when the EMF got close to Dean.

“Am I haunted? Am I haunted?!” he demanded, going into full scale panic.

“What’s going on?” Tessa asked sleepily, opening her eyes.

“I’m haunted!” Dean exclaimed.

“That’s nice”, Tessa mumbled, closing her eyes, falling asleep.

\------------------

Tessa was at the table sitting cross legged on the chair, humming away as she dipped her apple slices into the yoghurt. There was also a small potted plant in front of her and she was making the flower dance.

The door to the room opened and Sam entered. “Hey”, Tessa greeted, glancing over her shoulder at him.

“Hey”, Sam greeted back “look, I know you’re enjoying your snacks but we gotta pack up. Dean doesn’t want to be on this floor”.

“Why?” Tessa asked.

“He’s got Ghost Sickness”, Sam replied.

“You mean when he said he was haunted last night, he actually meant it?” Tessa questioned “I thought he was kidding!”

“I’m afraid not”, Sam said “and I’m afraid it gets worse. Dean only has 24 hours before he quite literally dies of fright”.

“So what do we do?” Tessa asked “how do we save Dean?”

“We have to destroy the ghost that started all this”, Sam answered.

“Then lets get to it”, Tessa said “after I finish my snacks”. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle as she went back to her apple slices. Deciding it was best to leave her to it as the last time, Dean ended up having one of her little plants chasing him around the room. Once she was finished, Tessa helped Sam pack up the rest of their stuff and moved it down to the first floor.

In their new room, Tessa settled onto the bed choosing to have a little kip while Dean sat at the table, reading a book. Sam, on the other hand, went out to find out more about Frank’s wife. Dean tried to focus on the book, he really tried but the words seemed to be talking to him in a very creepy way and the clock was ticking really loudly.

The blonde woke with a start when there was a loud crash. The clock that was on the wall was now on the floor. “Dean, are you ok?” she asked, watching him go to the fridge, getting out a bottle of beer.

“Just peachy”, Dean replied, opening the bottle and taking a big swig.

“Uh huh”, Tessa said, not believing him. By the time Sam came back, Dean was on his second beer and Tessa was chowing down on more apple with yoghurt.

“Everything all right?” Sam questioned, seeing the broken clock.

“Oh, yeah. Just peachy”, Dean said, sarcastically “Find anything?”

“Yeah, Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost”, Sam explained “How you feeling?”

“Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like”, Dean said, still just as sarcastic “It's freaking delightful”.

“We'll keep looking”, Sam assured him. Dean started to cough and he quickly got up from the sofa, stumbling over to the sink. Sam and Tessa followed him and watched as he spat out a wood chip.

“What the hell?” Tessa asked, rubbing Dean’s back.

“We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have, you”, Sam said.

“I don't want to be a clue”, Dean whined.

“The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something”, Sam said.

“Like what? Where the ghost is?” Tessa questioned.

“Could be”, Sam replied.

\--------------

Dean stood outside the lumber mill, looking at it apprehensively. “I'm not going in there”, he stated “and neither should you”, he added looking at Tessa “you’re pregnant”.

“Something is in there that’s causing you to be a scaredy cat. I’m going in”, Tessa said firmly.

“And I need you to help me protect her”, Sam put in.

Dean sighed and took a drink of whisky “Let's do this”, he said “It is a little spooky, isn't it?”

Sam tried to hand Dean a gun but he looked at him shocked “Oh, I'm not carrying that. It could go off!” he exclaimed. He picked up the torch, clutching it tightly “I'll man the flashlight”.

“You do that”, Sam said.

“I’ll take it”, Tessa said, holding her hand out for the gun.

“Are you nuts?!” Dean cried “that’s far too dangerous for you to have. Take the EMF instead”. Tessa fumbled with the device that he pretty much shoved into her hands. Luckily she didn’t drop it.

The trio then entered the lumber mill. It wasn’t long before the EMF in Tessa’s hands went off. “EMF's not gonna work with me around, is it?” Dean remarked.

“You don't say”, Sam stated “Come on”. The brothers walked off and Tessa made to follow when she noticed something shiny on the floor.

“Hey guys”, she called kneeling down and picking it up “it’s a wedding ring. ‘To Frank. Love, Jessie’” she read aloud “Its Frank O'Brien's ring”.

“What the hell was Frank doing here?” Dean asked.

“No idea”, Sam replied. They entered a locker room where they heard rustling coming from one of them. Sam took hold of the handle. After quietly counting to 3, he pulled open the door and a small cat leapt out making Dean scream.

“That was scary!” he proclaimed. Tessa couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face.

“Sorry…hormones”, she said apologetically “Anthony would’ve liked it”, she added with a mutter. Sam and Dean guessed that ‘Anthony’ was the baby’s father. Without a word, Sam turned and left the locker room. Tessa started to follow when Dean grabbed her sleeve.

“Don’t leave me”, he said. He clung onto her as they moved into another room. There they discovered an ID for someone named Luther and several drawings of what appeared to be Frank’s wife.

Suddenly machines turn on making them all look around. “Uh…guys?” Tessa said, noticing something in the corner behind Sam. The brothers followed her gaze and saw the ghost of Luther Garland. Dean took off like a bat out of hell while Sam shot the apparition. “I’d say we got the right place”, Tessa remarked.

“Yeah, definitely”, Sam agreed.

“Now, lets go check on Dean”, Tessa said “make sure he hasn’t died of fright”. The pair left the lumber mill to find the older Winchester hiding behind the Impala taking another drink. “Good, you’re still alive”, she remarked.

“But time IS running out”, Sam stated “we need to find out everything we can about Luther, fast”.

\-----------

As the day went on, things went from bad to worse, leading Dean to suddenly take off. Tessa sighed “I’ll go after him”, she said.

“Be careful”, Sam said “please”.

“I will”, Tessa promised and ran off in the direction that Dean went in. “Dean, come on. Lets go back to the hotel”, she said when she eventually caught up with him.

“No way!” Dean exclaimed “I’m done Tessa. Done with all this crazy”. He suddenly went pale when he heard a growling. “Oh, my god…” he breathed, looking behind Tessa. The blonde turned to see the cutest little Yorkie standing there. The canine barked and Dean let out a scared noise and took off again. Tessa watched the dog dart past her, going for the scared man. She threw her arms out in exasperation and ran after them.

“I could be eating apple slices by now”, she grumbled under her breath.

Dean raced down the road, completely scared out of his wits. He collided with a shopping trolley of a homeless person who was rummaging around in the bins. “Run! It'll kill you!” he shouted pointing. The homeless man followed his gaze to see not a scary creature but a little dog. “It’s a monster!” Dean proclaimed getting to his feet and running off.

The homeless man was startled when a blonde haired woman appeared, chasing after the man. “Dean wait!” Tessa shouted “it’s the sickness talking! It’s just a little dog!” she huffed in annoyance as she ran. She missing out on some nice apple slices in favour of chasing Dean all over the place just to make sure he didn’t hurt himself while under the influence of the Ghost Sickness. “I’m so gonna kill him when he’s better”, she grumbled to herself.

Eventually she managed to corner him, again. It took a few minutes to calm him down enough so that she could get him back to the hotel. Tessa plonked him on the sofa and got him a beer. “Thanks”, Dean mumbled and took a drink “I’m sorry Tessa. What I said to you…I didn’t mean it”.

“I know”, Tessa said “if were upset, do you think I would have chased after you?” she asked and Dean shook his head “you stay here while I get my apple. Really, really need it now”. She went over to the fridge to get out the box out when Sam entered the room.

“See you found him”, he remarked.

“Yeah”, Tessa said, pulling out the box and closing the fridge.

“So what do we do now?” Dean asked “I got less than four hours on the clock. I'm gonna die, Sammy”.

“Yes, you are”, Dean looked to his brother puzzled. Even Tessa was confused. “You're going back”.

“Back?” Dean repeated.

“Downstairs Dean, hell. It's about damn time, too”, Sam said, his eyes now yellow “Truth is, you've been a real pain in my ass. But first I’m gonna deal with this bitch” he turned to Tessa and smirked “and I am going to enjoy it”.

“No!” Dean exclaimed as his possess brother began to choke the life out of Tessa. He ran forward to help but was thrown back against the wall by a simple hand gesture. “Tessa!” he cried as yellow-eyed Sam snapped her neck, dropping her to the floor. “You get out of my brother, you evil son of a bitch!”

“No one's possessing me, Dean”, Sam said “This is what I'm going to become. This is what I want to become. There's nothing you can do about it”. He put his hand around Dean’s neck and began to suffocate him. Suddenly his brother’s eyes went back to normal and his hand was on his shoulder. “It’s ok, Dean. Its just a hallucination”, Sam said.

“Ok”, Dean nodded “ok” he moved away from his brother “where’s Tessa?” he asked, his eyes going over to where he believed she had been killed.

“She’s asleep. Think all that running around after you has worn her out”, Sam replied. While Dean wanted to believe him, he had to go check for himself. When he saw the blonde asleep and most importantly, alive, he relaxed.

\-------------

In the end Sam defeated the ghost with Bobby’s help by giving it a taste of its own medicine. “So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?” Dean asked, when he and Tessa met up with them about an hour later.

“Iron chain etched with spell work”, Sam explained.

“Bet that’s a first for you guys”, Tessa remarked.

“Sure is”, Dean confirmed.

“It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though”, Sam said.

“On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!” Dean said, brightly.

“Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?” Sam asked.

“Fine. In fact, I’m ready to go on another hunt”, Dean replied.

“You sure?” Bobby questioned in a teasing tone “Cause this line of work can get awful scary”.

Dean scoffed “Doesn’t bother me. I'll kill anything”, he said.

“Glad to hear you’re back to your old self”, Tessa said “so now…”

“Ow!” Dean cried as a branch whacked him on the head “what was that for?”

“For making me chase after you when I was seriously craving apple”, Tessa replied.

“I wasn’t myself! It was the Ghost Sickness thingie”, Dean argued.

“Right…of course. But what about the other time when you stole my snacks?” Tessa shot back.

“I was hungry”, Dean insisted.

“Didn’t matter. You know not to touch my food. I was very clear on that”, Tessa said sternly.

“Should we step in?” Bobby asked Sam and they watched the pair bicker.

“Not a good idea. Unless you want to be attacked by a tree too”, Sam answered.

“Yeah…no…I’m good”, Bobby said.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Crowley too was watching the interaction. He had frozen to the spot when Tessa had mentioned cravings. She was pregnant. She was carrying his baby…well her Crowley’s baby. “And she’s been left in the care of those humans?” he muttered to himself. They would surely get her killed. By all rights he should take her away then and there. The demon actually took a step forward when he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“You can’t take her away”, Seraphina said “she won’t be able to stop Lucifer if she’s with you” Crowley didn’t say anything “you know I’m right. You’ve seen the prophecy too”.

The demon sighed “I know. Doesn’t mean I like it”, he admitted.

“You can send someone to watch out for her”, Seraphina suggested “just to make sure those boys are keeping her safe. I mean I’ll be checking in on her from time to time but you’ll need someone who can be there 24/7. Someone you can trust”.

“I think I have the perfect demon”, Crowley said.

“Good”, Seraphina said “I have to go now. Be seeing you”. He watched her spin on the spot and disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Tessa sat at the motel table, her apple pieces and yoghurt in front of her but for once she wasn’t eating them. Instead she was staring at the photo of her first scan. She should be excited about this, it was her first picture of her baby. But she wasn’t because her Crowley wasn’t there. A tear rolled down her cheek, splashing onto the paper. “I wish you were here”, she whispered.

The door to the motel room opened and she quickly wiped away the tear, fixing on a smile for the brothers who entered the room. “How did it go at the Wallace House?” she asked.

“Pretty well. We know what killed Mr Wallace”, Sam replied “a witch”.

“A witch? Really?” Tessa questioned, interested.

“Yep. He or she used this hex bag to do it”, Dean answered, showing it to her. Sam took it from him, grabbed some books from his bag and went to the coffee table to start research.

Dean unwrapped a piece of candy that they had taken from the Wallace house and ate it. “Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?” Sam asked.

“Wait, there was razor blades in the candy?” Tessa questioned, surprised “that’s how Mr Wallace died?”

“It sure was”, Sam confirmed.

“Witches”, Dean mumbled popped in another in his mouth. Sam opened up the hex bag, spreading out the contents. Tessa spotted a dried up flower amongst the pieces and got up from the table to get a closer look.

“I know what this is”, she said, carefully picking it up. Before their eyes, Sam and Dean watched as she revived the flower.

“I’ll never get used to that”, Sam muttered.

“What is it?” Dean asked, nodding to the flower laying in her palm.

“It’s Goldthread. An herb that’s been extinct for two hundred years”, Tessa explained. She then frowned in confusion “and I have no idea how I know that”, she admitted.

“Maybe it’s part of your gift”, Sam suggested.

“Yeah, maybe”, Tessa agreed. That would make sense give her affinity with plants and flowers.

“You wouldn’t happen to know about these two are?” Sam asked.

“Uh…an old coin and a very burnt bone”, Tessa stated “sorry I can’t give you specifics. Plants are my thing not witchcraft”. 

“Its alright. This is a Celtic coin, it’s the real deal and all” he tapped the coin “That’s charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby”.

“I think gonna be sick”, Tessa muttered, rushing to the bathroom.

Dean was also very disgusted “Witches, man, they’re so friggin’ skeevy”, he griped.

“Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we’ve ever dealt with, that’s for sure”, Sam added.

\----------------

The next night there was another murder. This time is was a young woman named Jenny and she apparently drowned in the apple bobbing tub. While Sam and Dean went to the crime scene, Tessa did some research on what the witch had planned.

She paged through one of Sam’s books, nibbling a slice of apple at the same time. Tessa stopped when she reached a section in the volume that made her eyes widen. “Oh my god”, she breathed “Now I really wish Crowley was here. And Azira”.

The page she was on described three blood sacrifices over three days, ending on October 31st. These sacrifices were supposedly to summon a demon: Samhain. Tessa fiddled with the crystal around her neck. This demon seemed like very, very bad news. If they failed to find and stop the witch in time…it’ll quite literally be hell on earth. “Wish I had these alleged powers over the elements”, she muttered “that’ll come in handy right about now”.

She ran a finger over the crystal and then glanced down at it. Rachel had given it to her and told her not to take it off. Though that was only for one night. She’d kept wearing it because she actually liked it. “I wonder…” Tessa murmured and reached around for the clasp, undoing it. The necklace dropped into her lap. The blonde sat there waiting for something, anything to happen. Her shoulders slumped when minutes passed and nothing happened. And now she was craving apple.

Tessa got up and went over the fridge to get out her little box of snacks. That was when she caught sight of her reflection. “Holy shit!” she exclaimed. She picked up strands of her hair, gaping at how white they looked. “This can’t be happening”, she stated. While she was still in shock over her new appearance, Sam and Dean entered the room. Immediately, they drew their weapons.

“Put your hands up and turn around, slowly”, Dean ordered. Tessa stuck her hands in the air and turned to face them.

“Tessa?” Sam asked, rather taken aback by her new look.

“Hey guys”, Tessa greeted lowering her hands.

“What the hell happened? Did the witch do this to you?” Dean demanded.

Tessa shook her head “No, it wasn’t the witch”, she replied “All I did was take my necklace off and this happened. A necklace that someone from my world gave me”. She went to were she’d set down the piece of jewellery and put it back on. She turned back to normal and the brothers relaxed.

“Ok, that’s something else we need to figure out”, Sam said “first, we need to find out what the witch is up to”.

“I think I’ve found the answer and you two aren’t going to like it”, Tessa said. She picked up the book and held it out to Sam.

“Oh boy…”, he breathed, reading it.

“Sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon”, Dean remarked, also taking a look.

“That’s because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own”, Sam said.

“Raising what, exactly?” Dean asked.

“Nearly everything you gave me a crash course in”, Tessa replied.

“So it’s gonna be a slaughterhouse”, Dean stated.

“Seems that way. We definitely need to find that witch, fast”, Sam said.

\-----------

The next day saw Dean parked outside the Wallace home while Sam and Tessa continued to find out more about the demon Samhain. “Ugh. I need a break”, Tessa said pushing the book she’d been reading away “all those words are starting to blur together”. She grabbed her box of apple from the fridge and began to eat it.

“How are you doing?” Sam asked “with the baby and everything”.

“Fine considering I’m dealing with this on my own”, Tessa answered.

“You’re not on your own. You have me and Dean”, Sam said.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. You two have been great”, Tessa said “but…I just wish its father were here too”.

“What’s he like, the father?” Sam questioned.

“He’s amazing and funny and so caring”, Tessa replied with a fond smile “he would’ve been a great dad to this little one”. She touched her stomach sadly.

“He still will be. We’ll find a way to get you back to him, I promise”, Sam assured her.

“Thank you”, Tessa said, gratefully.

“I better see how Dean’s getting along”, Sam said and took out his phone.

 _“Hey”_ , Dean greeted as he picked up the phone.

“How’s it going?” Sam asked.

 _“Awesome, yeah, I talked with Mrs. Razor Blade again”,_ Dean replied _“I’ve been sitting out in front of her house for hours and I’ve got a big steamy pile of nothing”._

“Look Dean, someone planted those hex bags, someone with access to both houses. There’s gotta be some connection”, Sam insisted.

_“Yeah, well I hope we find ‘em soon cause I’m starting to cramp like a –Son of a bitch”_

“Quit whining”, Sam said.

“Dean complaining about the stakeout?” Tessa questioned in between bites of her apple.

“Pretty much”, Sam replied.

 _“No, Sam, I mean, son of a bitch”_ , Dean repeated _“you know that cheerleader we talked to? She’s Mrs Wallace’s babysitter_ ”.

Sam raised his brows “huh. Didn’t expect that”, he remarked.

“What he say?” Tessa asked.

“Someone we spoke to yesterday is Mrs Wallace’s babysitter”, Sam explained “though she told us that she’d never heard of Luke Wallace”.

“Sounds like a good candidate for the witch”, Tessa said.

“My thoughts exactly”, Sam agreed. Into the phone he added, “Come on back Dean. Tessa and I will look into Tracy” and with that he hung up. Their research into Tracy led them to a school where they’d met one of Tracy’s teachers, Don Harding. They learned from him that she was a rather disturbed individual, leading them to believe that Tracy Davis was most definitely the witch.

When the trio got back to the motel after trying to track down Tracy, two angels were waiting for them. “Castiel”, Tessa greeted “and…other guy”.

“The angels”, Dean added and a look of wonderment crossed Sam’s face.

“Hello, Tessa”, Castiel greeted “you look well and I see your child is developing normally. That is good”.

“Thank you”, Tessa said though it ended up coming out like a question.

Castiel turned to Sam “Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood”, he said and Sam blinked at how blunt he was “Glad to see you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities”.

“Let’s keep it that way”, the other angel, spoke up, still not looking away from the window.

“Yeah, okay, chuckles”, Dean said, sarcastically “Who’s your friend?” he asked Castiel.

“This the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?” the angel counter questioned.

“Not yet”, Tessa replied “but we will. We know who the witch is and we’ve just gotta stop her”.

“Apparently she knows who you are too”, Castiel said showing them a hex bag “This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn’t found it, surely one or all three of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?”

Dean glanced at Sam and Tessa “We’re working on it”, he admitted.

“That’s unfortunate”, Castiel said.

“What does that mean?” Tessa asked.

“The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals”, the angel stated.

Dean nodded in realisation “So this is about your buddy Lucifer”, he said.

“Lucifer is no friend of ours”, Uriel told him, still looking out the window.

“It’s just an expression”, Dean muttered.

“Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs”, Castiel said seriously.

“It won’t got broken”, Tessa assured him “if we work together to find the witch and stop her”. 

“Enough of this”, Uriel said sharply.

“Okay, who are you and why should I care?” Dean demanded. Uriel turned from the window and looked at the older Winchester.

“This is Uriel, he’s what you might call a… specialist”, Castiel explained.

“What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?” Dean questioned.

“We’re going to destroy this place”, Castiel answered.

“Seriously? You’re going to smite the whole town just to stop one witch?” Tessa exclaimed, appalled “thousands of innocent people live here”.

“One thousand two hundred fourteen”, Uriel corrected.

“And you’re willing to kill them all?” Sam asked, shocked.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve… purified a city”, Uriel confessed.

“Well, you’re not doing it to this place”, Tessa said firmly “I won’t let you”.

Uriel scoffed “I’m not afraid of you, little girl nor of the abomination you carry within you”, he said “by all rights I should get rid of it”.

Tessa glared at the angel, hands curling into fists. The little potted plant that she kept with her suddenly grew enormous, its leaves shooting out, pinning Uriel to the wall. “Don’t ever threaten MY child”, she growled, her eyes flashing dangerously “do it again and I don’t care if you’re an angel. I will tear you apart” she stepped back and made her plant release him “now get the hell out of this town and let us do our job”.

Uriel opened his mouth to argue when Castiel spoke up “We will leave but I suggest you three move quickly”. With that the two angels disappeared.

Tessa took several deep breaths to calm herself down. “That was badass”, Dean commented.

“Thanks”, the blonde said. Sam wanted to ask her want the angel meant by her unborn child being an abomination but now wasn’t the right time. Besides that’ll probably only serve to piss her off even more.

\--------------------

After that oh so lovely chat with the angels, Sam, Dean and Tessa renewed their search for Tracy. They checked out the school again where they learned it was Don who was the witch, not whom they originally suspected.

Tessa was less than pleased about being left behind at the motel while the brothers confronted the witch but they were pretty insistent about keeping her and the baby out of harm’s way. She heard the fluttering of wings and looked up to see Castiel standing there. “What the hell do you want?” she asked, rudely.

“I’m wondering why you aren’t helping Sam and Dean stop the witch”, the angel replied.

“Uh…hello? Pregnant?” Tessa reminded him “they didn’t want me getting hurt”.

“Normally I would be happy with this decision but this is not an ordinary witch they have to stop. This one is trying to break a seal”, Castiel said “Sam and Dean will need all the help they can get”.

“I agree. Though I’m not sure my powers will be enough”, Tessa admitted.

“They are if you can access all of them”, Castiel said “that crystal is keeping them at bay” he pointed to it “take it off and you’ll have the abilities to prevent the seal from being broken”. Tessa took off the necklace and her hair, once again turned to platinum blonde. “Now you must hurry. Find the witch before its too late”, Castiel told her. Tessa nodded and hurried out of the motel room.

“If I were going to summon the literal embodiment of Halloween…where would I do it?” Tessa asked herself. She thought about it for a moment and her eyes widened in realisation “of course! the graveyard!” The young woman took off towards it, praying that she got there in time.

\--------------------

“Oh crap”, she cursed when she reached her destination only to find that mayhem was already ensuing, Dean right in the middle of it.

“Tessa get out of here!” the man shouted when he finally noticed her.

“No way, you look like you need help”, Tessa said. With a wave of her hands, the windows of the mausoleum smashed inwards by tree branches. They grabbed the zombies, pinning them to the ground and walls.

“Ok, you can stay”, Dean said, impressed.

“Where’s Sam?” Tessa asked, readying herself when more zombies emerged.

“He’s going after Samhain”, Dean answered.

“You let him go alone?!” Tessa exclaimed using more branches to stop the zombies from moving.

“Not like I had much of a choice!” Dean shot back, staking a zombie to the ground. He tried to stake another but it just went right through her.

“Ghosts are crashing this party? Rude”, Tessa remarked.

“Yeah”, Dean agreed as he pushed himself up from the floor “screw this, I’m torching everybody”.

“Say no more”, Tessa said. She pushed him out of the mausoleum and slammed the gates shut. “Got a lighter or a match?” she asked and Dean handed her a lighter. Tessa flipped it open and struck it, causing it to ignite. She then stuck her hand through the bars and focused.

“Uh…Tessa if you gonna do something, now’s the time”, Dean said eyeing the zombies warily as they slowly lumbered toward them. The ghosts couldn’t go anywhere thanks to the iron gates.

“Come on. Come on”, Tessa muttered, trying to urge the flame outwards. She honestly had no idea what she was doing, she was just going by instinct. “Yes!” she cheered as the flame grew bigger. Tessa willed part of it to jump onto the ground and it did. She handed Dean his lighter back and the hunter watched in amazement as she made the teeny fire on the floor to grow into a much bigger one, completely engulfing all the monsters.

“That was awesome!” Dean proclaimed. Tessa encouraged the fire to dissipate, leaving nothing behind but ash and charred remained.

“Now, lets go help Sam”, she said. They hurriedly searched for him and when the found the younger Winchester, they were met with a sight that broke Dean’s heart. Sam was using his powers. The pair watched as he exorcized the demon, sending it back to hell. Tessa glanced at Dean, seeing how heartbroken he looked. It was clear that what Sam had just done was something that Dean didn’t want him to do. She had a feeling that it was going to be brought up at a later date and it wasn’t going to be pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

_In the Good Omens world …_

To say that Crowley was unhappy was an understatement. He was downright furious! And he showed it by throwing things. He picked up a photo and was about to toss it across the room when he stopped. The photograph he was about to destroy was one of him with Tessa. The demon sank to the floor, clutching the frame like it was his lifeline. “Oh Tessa…” he sobbed.

The front door burst open and Aziraphale entered. He stopped when he saw the mess Tessa’s living room was in and the state of the demon on the floor. “Oh, Crowley…” he breathed “how did this happen?”

“I don’t know”, Crowley hiccupped “I came in just in time to see Tessa get taken through this portal. A-and I couldn’t save her” he glanced up at the angel “I _have_ to get her back. I-I need her, angel. I…I can’t live without her…” he surged to his feet “I think I know where to start. Tessa’s flower shop”. Crowley strode out of Tessa’s flat, Aziraphale following, the angel wondering what it was at the shop that would give them some answers.

~Leilani’s~

Rachel jumped when the door was flung open, knocking the bell off of its little hook. “Anthony”, she greeted as calmly as possible though she knew by the furious look on his face, Tessa had been taken. She had honestly hoped it wouldn’t happen since she had gotten involved, giving Tessa the crystal and going to work for her. But deep down she knew that trying to defy a prophecy was pointless. Especially the ones that were written very early on.

“Did you know Tessa was going to be taken?” Crowley demanded “is that why you gave her that necklace?”

“Yes, I did know”, Rachel confessed “but I didn’t want her to be taken!” she added quickly, seeing him get even angrier “I was trying to stop that from happening. The necklace was supposed to prevent the change from taking place…unfortunately it didn’t work”.

“Change? What change?” Crowley asked, curling his hands into fists.

“The blood moon. Its…” Rachel started when Vanessa suddenly appeared.

“Don’t say another word Jessamine”, she ordered “all you two need to know is that Tessa is fulfilling a prophecy and nothing short of a miracle…that neither of you can perform by the way… will reunite the three of you. Sorry, the four of you” the Observer corrected. She turned back to Rachel “now, we are going”, she said.

“Oh, no you’re not”, Crowley said, lunging forward, grabbing Vanessa’s arm “the love of my life and our unborn child was taken to who knows where. If you know anything, you tell me…NOW!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that”, Vanessa said, pulling her arm out of his grip. She took Rachel/Jessamine’s hand, turned on the spot and disappeared.

“What do we do now?” Aziraphale asked.

“I…” Crowley started when Tessa’s employee reappeared.

“Look, I’m sorry Tessa got taken” Rachel/Jessamine held up a crystal necklace, similar to the one she gave Tessa “this’ll help you get in contact with Tessa”.

“How?” Crowley asked, taking it.

“You two have a bond. Use it. Just hold the crystal and focus on Tessa…her voice…her face. And you’ll be able speak to her”, the brunette explained “now I have to go. I’ll try to talk to you guys soon but I can’t make any promises”. The angel and demon watched her vanish for the second time.

Aziraphale took the necklace from Crowley and frowned at it “I’m no expert but I don’t see how this’ll be able to let you contact Tessa”, he remarked.

“I’m willing to try anything”, Crowley said. He grasped the crystal tightly in his hand and did what Rachel told him.

Over in the SPN world, Tessa was looking into a window of a nearby flower shop, thinking about her own little place when she felt her necklace heat up. She tugged it out from under her shirt and stared at the lightly glowing crystal. _”Tessa…”_ she heard a voice whisper.

“Anthony?” Tessa called, having recognised it.

 _“I’m here”_ , the demon confirmed.

The blonde let out a sob of relief “oh thank god”, she said “I-I’ve missed you so much!”

_“I’ve missed you too”_

“I want to come home Anthony”, Tessa sniffled, starting to cry “I don’t want to be here anymore”.

 _“I will find a way to get you home, I promise”_ , Crowley assured her. The crystal’s glow faded as did the presence of her lover. Tessa hugged her necklace to her chest, tears rolling down her face.

Inside Leilani, Crowley looked at the broken crystal in his hand. He wasn’t able to talk to Tessa for very long but at least he was able to contact her for however brief a time. His heart ached over how upset she sounded. “She’s so sad, Aziraphale”, he stated “we’ve got to get her back as soon as possible”.

\---------------

_SPN World..._

It had been a week since Tessa had heard from Crowley and what a week it had been. With several ghost cases and a so called Wishing Well, the blonde had been kept pretty busy. Which was a good thing she supposed as it kept her mind occupied. However, she did wish that she could have 5 minutes to herself to just think or to cry.

Now they were tracking down one Anna Milton due to some information that a demon named Ruby had given them. By the way Dean had acted around her, it made Tessa reconsider telling at least him the truth about her baby’s father.

“Maybe they're not home?” Tessa commented after Dean knocked on the door and there wasn’t any answer.

“Both cars in the driveway”, Sam said, nodding to them. Dean tried the door and found it unlocked.

“Mr. And Mrs. Milton?” he called as he entered.

“We're from the sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions”, Sam added. Tessa wandered into the living room and stopped when she saw two dead bodies.

“Uh…guys…” Tessa said and the brother joined her “bad news. They’re dead”.

Sam knelt down, picking up a pinch of powder from the floor and rubbing it through his fingers. “Sulfur. The demons beat us here”, he muttered “Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl –”

“Yeah, they want her”, Dean interrupted “They're not screwing around. All right, so, I'm ‘Girl, Interrupted’, and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box... Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?” he looked at Tessa “if it was you, where would you go?”

“Well, I would go somewhere that makes me feel safe”, Tessa replied “for me that this little hidden area in the park where all sorts of wild flowers grow. It makes me feel like I’m home. In Anna’s case, I’d probably head to a church”.

“Makes sense”, Sam agreed “when you’ve got demons chasing you, theres nowhere safer”.

It was several minutes later when the trio was heading up the steps, Sam and Dean going first with their guns drawn. “Dean, Tessa”, Sam said quietly, noticing Anna hiding behind a slightly broken screen. They put their guns away “Anna? We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean and our friend, Tessa”.

“Sam? Not Sam Winchester?” Anna asked, stepping out of her hiding place.

“Uh, yeah”, Sam confirmed.

“And you're Dean. _The_ Dean?” Anna questioned, looking at the older Winchester.

“Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess”, Dean replied.

Anna turned to Tessa “Tessa…” she breathed “I can’t believe I’m meeting you. The angels talk about you, all three of you a lot”.

“So, you talk to angels?” Dean asked.

“Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them”, Anna admitted.

“You overhear them?” Sam questioned.

Anna nodded “Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head”, she said.

“Must be nice”, Tessa commented quietly “I’d give anything to hear just one”.

“I know”, Anna looked at her sympathetically “I wish I could help you hear him”.

“Who are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“In my world I was friends with an angel”, Tessa replied “and he’s nothing like the angels here though. He’s so kind and funny and there would be no way that he’d even consider smiting a town like that douchebag Uriel”.

“Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?” Sam questioned.

“I can tell you exactly -- September 18th”, Anna answered.

“The day I got out of Hell”, Dean said.

“First words I heard, clear as a bell – ‘Dean Winchester is saved’”, Anna told him.

Dean turned to his brother “What do you think?” he asked.

Sam shrugged “It's above my pay grade, man”, he admitted.

“What about you, Tess?” Dean questioned.

“From that it sounds like the angels saved you for a reason”, Tessa said “which we know is to stop Lucifer from rising. And now we know why the demons what you, Anna. They get a hold of you, they’ll know everything the angels are talking about”.

“Hey, um, do you know -- are my parents okay? I -- I didn't go home. I was afraid”, Anna mumbled. Before anyone could answer her, Ruby burst into the attic.

“You got the girl. Good, let's go”, she said.

Anna screamed, seeing the demon’s true face “Her face!” she cried.

“It's okay. She's here to help”, Sam assured her.

“Yeah, don't be so sure”, Dean muttered.

“We have to hurry. A demon's coming -- big-timer”, Ruby said quickly.

“Well, that's pretty convenient -- showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?” Dean asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

“I didn't bring him here. You did”, Ruby shot back “He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now!”

“Uh…that doesn’t look right”, Tessa spoke up, pointing to a statue that was bleeding from the eyes.

Ruby looked at it, utterly terrified “It's too late. He's here”, she said and looked to Tessa “now is as good a time as any to see what you can really do. Take off the crystal”. The 23 year old unclasped the necklace and her hair immediately turned platinum white.

Sam took Anna over to a closet and hid her inside. He then took out a flask of holy water. “You’re gonna need something more than that”, Ruby said, looking at him meaningfully.

“Whoa, hold on a sec”, Dean said.

“Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside”, Ruby argued “He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die”.

“What am I supposed to do?” Tessa asked.

“You stop any other demons with might be with him”, Ruby answered. Sam tucked the flask away in his jacket and readied himself. The demon strolled into the room and just like with Samhain, he held his hand out to exorcise him, but it doesn't work.

“That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam”, the demon, Alastair sneered and threw him down the stairs. Dean stepped up with the demon knife but was quickly overpowered.

“Hello again, Dean”, he greeted, grabbing him. Suddenly the floor they were on shook, causing the wood to start to splinter. The pair looked towards Tessa “Now, there is someone with power!” the demon exclaimed. He let go of Dean and walked towards the florist. Tessa flung out a hand and Alastair was thrown backwards by a gust of wind.

“Go!” she shouted at Sam and Dean. By this point, Ruby had taken Anna and split.

“What about you?” Sam asked, having made it back up the stairs.

“I’ll be fine”, Tessa replied, keeping Alastair down with her powers “now get out of here!”

“You heard her”, Dean said grabbing his brother’s arm. They then took off down the stairs and out of the church.

“This doesn’t feel right!” Sam exclaimed “Tessa may be powerful but she’s also pregnant and we just left her alone with a demon that we couldn’t stop”.

“Tessa will be…” Dean trailed off when the attic window shattered and Tessa jumped out. She landed on the ground, stumbling forward several steps.

“I couldn’t hold him”, she panted.

“Tessa…you’re hurt”, Sam said, noticing the demon knife stuck in her stomach.

“Oh…” Tessa said weakly and collapsed into their arms.

\----------------

When Tessa woke next, she found herself in hospital, hooked up to machines. Sam was sitting in a chair, asleep. She touched her bandaged stomach, wincing a little. She really hoped her baby was alright. If she lost it, she wouldn’t know what she’d do. Her child was half Crowley so it was almost like she had him with her. Without him or her, she was going to be so lost.

“Hey”, Dean greeted, strolling in with a cup of coffee in his hand. His voice made Sam stir.

“My baby. Is he or she ok?” Tessa demanded. The brothers exchanged looks. “Please tell me my child if fine”, the blonde begged.

“Tessa…I’m sorry. The doctors did everything they could”, Sam said, sadly.

“No”, Tessa whispered shaking her head “it’s not true. Tell me it’s not true!”

“It is”, Dean admitted “I’m so sorry”.

Tessa’s breathing quickened and she started to tremble. The lights began to flicker as did the machines. The air felt thick with magic as it gathered around the blonde as her anger and sadness grew. Tessa then let out a grief-stricken scream, releasing every ounce of power she had. The lights exploded and the brothers where thrown back into the walls.

Outside, the sky darkened as clouds gathered above the hospital as the outside world reacted to her power and her grief. “This is not good”, the demon that Crowley had made keep watch over Tessa said. In a disused corridor of the building, an opening appeared in the air. A small tear in the fabric of reality between the SPN world and the world Tessa had come from.


	6. Chapter 6

“How’s she doing?” Sam asked Bobby. Due to what happened, he and Dean felt it was best if Tessa stayed at Bobby’s for a while. The blonde had agreed, the only words she’d spoken in three days.

“The same”, Bobby replied, nodding to where Tessa sat on the sofa, staring blankly into space.

“How long do you think she’ll be like that?” Sam questioned, really worried about her.

“She just lost her kid. I don’t know if she’ll ever come back from that”, Bobby answered.

“We kinda need her to”, Dean spoke up “we still got to stop Lucifer from rising”.

“I’m not helping anymore”, Tessa said, making them look at her “I’ve lost the one thing that I’d want fight for” she stood up “Lucifer can rise and burn this place to the ground for all I care. I’m going to focus on getting home”.

“Tessa please don’t go”, Sam pleaded.

“Sorry, Sam but I’m done”, Tessa said. She went upstairs, gathered up what little belongings she had and left Bobby’s house.

“You don’t want to do this Tessa”, Dean said following her out “come on, we need you on our side”.

“Yes I do”, Tessa insisted “and you don’t _need_ me Dean. You just need my powers. Well, I’m sorry but I’m done riding around in your car, going from place to place fighting supernatural crap. You’ll just have to prevent Lucifer’s rise on your own”. Dean watched her walk away with her bag.

“Shouldn’t we go after her?” Sam asked, joining him outside.

“No”, Dean said, shaking his head “we leave her be. I’m sure if she wants to come back, she will”. 

\---------------------

“Can I have another?” Tessa called to the bartender as she finished up her drink. The bartender placed another glass in front of her.

“Now what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?” a male voice asked. Tessa glanced over so see a relatively handsome man, not as handsome as her demon though, sitting on the bar stool next to her.

“That’s the line you’re going with?” Tessa scoffed, taking a sip of her drink “it’s the worst”.

“How about this? Are you an angel cos you sure are heavenly”, the man said.

“That is even worse”, a British guy spoke up from behind them. Tessa looked back to see the demon Crowley standing there “and I believe the young lady would like to be left alone”.

The man eyed Crowley for a moment but thankfully got off the stool and walked away without further comment. “Thanks”, Tessa said, turning back to her drink.

“It’s no problem”, the demon said “I know it’s not my place to ask but…did you lose someone?”

“Yeah”, Tessa replied “I did”. She took another drink from her glass to stop herself from crying again. “But I’m not going to talk about it with a stranger”

“I understand”, Crowley said “Do you mind if I give you some advice?”

“Sure, why not”, Tessa replied.

“Things may seem bleak now but they will get better in time. Just take each day as it comes and don’t look too far ahead. Focus on doing the next right thing”, Crowley explained.

“Sound advice” Tessa sighed “I just don’t know what the next right thing is” she dropped her head into her hands.

“You’ll figure it out”, Crowley assured her.

"Doubtful," Tessa muttered as her eyes closed in pain. All she wanted was her demon, feeling as though everything was falling apart around her. Losing her baby, her only link with her love and the promise of far brighter future than she thought she'd ever had, it felt as though there was nothing good or right to look forward to.

Crowley frowned before carefully leaning towards Tessa and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Why don't we get you home, hey?" he said.

Tessa laughed bitterly as her heart constricted at her thoughts of home. "I don't think that's possible," she said as she lifted her head. She looked at Crowley for a moment before shaking her head as she got up, "Thanks for the advice," she thanked before leaving the establishment.

Crowley watched her leave, his eyes narrowing slightly before he quickly got up and headed towards the exit as well. Tessa walked along the parking lot, swaying a little from the alcohol she had consumed. She didn’t think she’d had that much to drink.

She vaguely heard wolf whistles as she moved but paid no mind as she was just trying to stay upright. Tessa pushed a drunk boy away. “Back off”, she snapped.

“Whoa take it easy, babe”, he said, putting his hands up “just wanted a little fun”.

“Not in the mood”, Tessa shot back “now, leave me alone”.

“No can do sweetheart”, the guy who’d tried to use terrible pick-up lines on her said, appearing at her elbow. Tessa jerked away from his touch.

“Did you…” her vision started to blur “you spiked my drink”, she accused.

“You didn’t like my lines”, the man said.

“S-stay back!” Tessa warned, holding up her hands. She didn’t to use her powers to hurt these lowlifes but she would if she had to.

“Come on, we can show you a good time”, the man said giving her this smile that would make her throw up.

“I said stay back!” Tessa shouted. When neither of the males listened, she let loose. The drunken pair was thrown backwards by a gust of wind and was pinned to the ground by nearby foliage. Tessa fell backwards, Crowley managing to catch her just in time.

By all rights he should tear those men apart for what they did to her but Tessa was the priority. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her to his vintage Bentley. Crowley set her in the front passenger seat and got into the driver’s side before he drove off.

\--------------------

In the GO world, a very drunk Crowley was lazily rolling a bottle across the floor. This was his new normal now since Aziraphale had exhausted the connections he made, finding out whatever he could about where Tessa was. So far no one knew anything. The only person that did know something had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Suddenly the person in question appeared right in front of him. “Anthony you need to sober up right now”, she ordered “there’s something you need to see”.

“I’m to in the mood Rachel or Jessamine or whatever your name really is”, the demon slurred.

“Trust me, you’re going to want to see this”, Rachel said “it’s at Leilani’s and I think its way to get Tessa home”. That had Crowley standing very quickly almost falling if it wasn’t for Rachel grabbing him. “You might feel a little queasy”, Rachel warned before she vanished with the demon.

“Could’ve warned me”, Crowley groaned, doubling over. He really felt like throwing up.

“I did”, Rachel said and walked towards the tear “this is what I wanted to show you”.

Crowley straightened up, peering at the anomaly in the air “what is it?” he asked.

“As far as I can tell. It’s a tear in the fabric of reality”, Rachel replied “Now, it’s possible you can use it to travel to where Tessa is and can her back”.

“Is it safe?” Crowley questioned.

Rachel shrugged “I’m afraid I don’t know. There’s no way to tell whether it’s safe or whether it’ll even stay open once you’ve gone through”, she said.

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take”, Crowley said “can you get Aziraphale? I think he should be here too”.

Rachel nodded “of course”, she said and disappeared. She came back less than a minute later with the angel.

“What is that?” Aziraphale asked eyeing the tear.

“Our way to get Tessa”, Crowley replied “you in?”

“Definitely”, Aziraphale answered. If he was going to get Tessa then he was in, 100%.

“Good luck you two”, Rachel said and watched the pair walk through the shimmering rip. They disappeared along with their way to the world that the florist was in. “You’re going to need it”, she added with a mutter. 

\-------------------

SPN Crowley watched from the doorway of the greenhouse with a smile on his face as Tessa tended to the flowers using her affinity with earth. She’d been doing a whole lot better this past week, more so when he told her that he was a demon. Of course he had expected nothing less than acceptance since of who her boyfriend was. Speaking of, he had yet to reveal to her the truth about himself. That he was actually Crowley from a world very similar to her own where he had his own Tessa but lost her too soon. And he’d been travelling to different worlds looking for her.

Those truths would be too much for her to handle at this time. Especially since she had just lost her baby… which he’ll make Alistair pay for as soon as he found him. Plus there was her being the ‘key’ to stopping Lucifer, though she had very firmly said that she was no longer interested in doing. She just wanted to go home.

As much as it pained him to admit it, she needed to stop Lucifer. Normally he would be happy for the King of Hell to rise. After going through literally centuries alone with his grief, the apocalypse would have been preferable to what he was going through. But then he found Tessa. Her presence was like a shining light of hope and he no longer wanted the world to burn in hellfire. To that end he had to convince her to help those idiot boys prevent the world from being destroyed.

“Tessa, can we talk?” Crowley asked.

“Sure”, Tessa set the plant she was tending to down “what’s up?”

“I’m honestly going to hate myself for saying this but you need to go back to the Winchesters”, Crowley replied.

“Mark…I can’t go back. I won’t”, Tessa said “I’m done with the Winchesters as you very well know”.

“I know but…”

“No buts. I. Am. Done”, Tessa argued “somehow, someway I’m going home and nothing you say is going to persuade me otherwise”. The demon watched her storm off and sighed. He blew it this time. If he hasn’t driven her away by what he said, it wasn’t likely that she was going to let him talk about it anymore.

\--------------------

Months later…

Tessa’s trainers pounded along the pavement as she ran, Queen’s Greatest Hits blaring in her ears. She was doing much better now. Some days were harder than others but she got through it by using the advice Crowley had given her. It helped that she hadn’t seen a trace of supernatural activity, nor has any angels tracked her down which she had been expecting since she walked away from the brothers all those months ago.

Tessa skidded to a stop when Castiel suddenly appeared in front of her. “Oh, no, no, no, no. This is NOT happening”, she said, tugging her earbuds out of her ears.

“Tessa we need to talk”, Castiel said.

“Sure, let’s talk”, Tessa said “I’ve got some things to say to you and your asshat angel buddies. From the moment I ended up here its been one nightmare after another. To top it all off, I lost my baby. That child of mine was the only link I had my love and now it’s gone. So now I’m done with all this supernatural crap”.

“I understand you’re upset…” Castiel started.

Tessa let out a sarcastic laugh “that is a fucking understatement. Upset? No. Try absolutely furious!” she took a step towards the angel “and I have a message that you can take back to your celestial friends. Screw stopping Lucifer from rising. Screw preventing the Seals from breaking. Screw my being a part of a prophecy as a ‘key’! I am done with you…all of you! And I sincerely hope you burn in hell!”

She stuck her ear pods back in her ears and ran off, leaving behind a rather dumbfounded angel. “That could’ve gone worse”, he said to himself before disappearing.


	7. Chapter 7

“Morning Mrs Angelo!” Tessa greeted as she came downstairs in her running gear.

“Good morning dear”, the older woman greeted back “Oh, before you go, a package came for you”.

“A package?” Tessa repeated, interested. Mrs Angelo held out a rectangle shaped parcel wrapped in brown paper. The blonde took the package from the woman and tore off the paper. It was a book with _Rebel Just For Kicks_ on the cover. Tessa cracked it open and skimmed through a few pages. She gasped, nearly dropping the book when she saw that it was about her!

“What’s wrong?” the older woman asked, moving closer. Tessa was quick to snap the book closed, tucking it under her arm.

“Nothing. Just a shocking scene”, the blonde answered quickly “I’m um…gonna put this away”, she added and hastily ran upstairs. As soon as she got to her room, she closed the door and plonked herself on the bed. Tessa sat the book which seemed to be a first draft of a novel and slowly opened it again. “Oh my god…” she breathed as she took in what she was reading. It had everything in there. When she first met both Aziraphale and Anthony…though it called him Crowley on the pages. Hers and Anthony’s first kiss. When they… Tessa closed the book, her face bright red. It was one thing to sleep with the demon, it was another thing entirely to read about it in such vivid detail. How this Carver Edlund person knew about the most intimate aspect of her relationship with Crowley, she had no idea. But she definitely wanted to find out. It seemed like someone else wanted her to know too as there was a note sprawled across the last page of the novel.

_The truth lies at this address_

_Good luck_

Tessa took note of the address before she placed the book into her shoulder bag. Looks like she was going on a little road trip. The blonde packed a small overnight bag just in case she needed to stop anywhere and then was on her way to find the truth, whatever that may be.

\----------

Tessa got out her little car, opposite the address and was about to cross the road when she saw the Winchester’s Impala sitting there. Sam and Dean were showing a third man in a robe something in their boot. “Nope. Nuh uh”, she said to herself. She didn’t want anything to do with those lads. The blonde started to get into her car when Dean called to her.

“Hey, Tessa!”

“Shit”, the woman cursed. She straightened up “I don’t want anything to do with you!” she shouted at them “I’m done!”

“Wait, are you Tessa Nightingale?” the third man, Chuck Shirley, called.

“Yeah I am”, the blonde reluctantly replied.

“Then this is where you need to be”, Chuck told her and she groaned under her breath. She locked up her vehicle and with absolute reluctance, followed them inside.

“Ok, so I’m told this is where the truth lies”, Tessa said taking out the book from her bag.

“You had book written about you?” Dean asked, interested. Neither he nor Sam had heard of one based on the blonde.

“I do”, Tessa confirmed “not that you’re reading it”. There was no way she wanted either brother to know about her private life prior to dropping into their world. It was none of their damn business. She shoved the novel at Chuck “Start talking”, she ordered.

"How much have you read?" Chuck asked her.

"Enough to know that you somehow are aware of some pretty intimate and private moments between Anthony and myself", Tessa replied, angrily.

"I know you're upset…"

"No shit Sherlock!" the blonde snapped.

"But theres a bit in here you need to read", Chuck said calmly opening the book to the last few pages and handed it back, pointing to a passage. Tessa read the section, her eyes widening at the words.

"Is...is this real?" she breathed, staring at Chuck, tears in her eyes. The man nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, Tessa. They're here in this world", he said.

"Who, Chuck?" Sam questioned watching as several emotions flickered across the blonde's face, including relief.

"Anthony and Azira", Tessa answered before the man could "the love of my life and my best friend" she hugged the writer "thank you, Chuck".

"You're welcome", he said patting her back "good luck and I wish you all the best". Tessa gave him a smile and left the house.

The florist walked to her car with a slight spring in her step and the smile fixed on her face. This was the best news that she’d had in a while! Her smile dropped upon noticing a certain guy in a suit. “Oh no, no, no. I’m _not_ dealing with you today”, she said firmly “you’re not spoiling my good mood”.

“Why are you in a good mood?” Crowley questioned, rather happy to see her well…happy. Especially after everything she’d been through.

“Well, if you must know, my boyfriend is in this world somewhere, along with my best friend”, Tessa said, giddily.

“Oh, that’s…great”, Crowley remarked, his heart sinking. He should be happy for her, he really should but he was finding it hard to be. Having her Crowley here was going to make things much more difficult.

"You don't sound so thrilled", the blonde remarked, noting the tone in his voice.

"No, I AM happy for you it's just…" Crowley trailed off. He desperately wanted to tell her the truth about himself! But he couldn't. It would only serve to make things more complicated and confusing.

"Just what?" Tessa gently pressed. As upset as she was at seeing him again, given how they left things last time, she couldn't help feel a bit concerned seeing that he was really conflicted about something.

"It’s nothing", Crowley said, dismissively.

"Well, it clearly isn't. Something is bothering you", Tessa stated "tell me", she added softly.

“Tessa I…” he broke off when an adorable white husky pup came wandering over.

“Aw!” the blonde cooed, scooping it up “you’re so cute”. She laughed when the puppy licked her nose. Crowley knew that wasn’t a normal canine, it was a baby Hellhound. Not that he was going to point that out yet.

“Tessa I…” Crowley swallowed “there’s something I do need to tell you but its rather unbelievable”.

“Trust me, Mark, there’s nothing you can say that I won’t believe”, Tessa stated, setting the puppy down, giving him her full attention.

“My name isn’t Mark Jones. I’m…” Crowley hesitated “I’m Anthony Crowley. An Anthony Crowley since your boyfriend is here too”.

“What are you saying?” Tessa demanded, trying to wrap her head around his words.

“He and I are one and the same…technically. I came from a world very much like the one you left but I lost my Tessa…”

“Stop. Just stop”, Tessa interrupted “this is impossible!”

“Isn’t not” Crowley took a step towards her but she moved back, making him stop “I can prove it. The morning you discovered saw my real eyes and you found out the truth, you weren’t scared. You called my eyes beautiful…”

“Stop”, Tessa whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. The demon didn’t stop, he carried on. He had to make her understand that he and the Crowley she knew where the same demon…essentially, even if their appearances where different.

“We danced to _Don’t Go Breaking My Heart_ in your kitchen…we nearly had our first kiss if the phone hadn’t gone off…”

“Stop it!” Tessa cried. Wind whipped around them as she grew more overwhelmed by what he was telling her. Crowley tried to get closer to her but was thrown backwards.

“Tessa!” he shouted as the rather distraught woman had taken off, the wind dying down which allowed him to chase after her.

“Leave me alone!” Tessa shouted back. She honestly didn’t know what she was doing and hadn’t realised that she’d run out into the road, to get away from ‘Mark’, until it was almost too late. Luckily, Crowley had thrown himself across the tarmac, tackling her out of the way on the oncoming vehicle. The pair lay sprawled on the ground on the opposite, both panting. The young woman stared up at the demon, who was partly on top of her and she could’ve sworn that for just a moment, his eyes changed yellow and snake-like.

Crowley didn’t move as she slowly raised a hand, gently touching his cheek. Her fingers moved to his hairline, lightly tracing the snake tattoo, or where it would be if he was the ginger haired demon. “It _is_ you”, she breathed, finally seeing it. A tear rolled down her cheek which Crowley caught with his finger. The demon helped her to her feet and she hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry”, she mumbled, tears running more freely now “I’m so sorry”.

“It’s alright”, he said gently, though his heart soared at having her finally in his arms, being unconscious didn’t count.

Tessa glanced up at him with tear filled eyes “What do I do now?” she whispered. Yet again her entire world had been tipped over and she didn’t know what to do… she felt so lost.

“Come back with me”, Crowley offered “I’m not going to make you if you don’t want to…”

“I want to”, Tessa gently cut in. The Demon nodded and let her to where his car was parked, having already used his powers to put what little stuff she had with her inside the vehicle. The blonde lightly ran her fingers over the Bentley, brushing away the tears that had fallen. A pawing at her legs made her look down to see that the husky pup had followed them. “Of course you can come to”, she said, picking him up “I’ll have to think of a name for you” she softly remarked “any ideas?” the canine just blinked at her “gee thanks for all your help”, she said with pretend annoyance. She got into the front passenger seat with the puppy carefully secured on her lap as Crowley drove off.

\----------------

“My shoes aren’t a chew toy!” Tessa heard Crowley shout from outside of the greenhouse, making her chuckle. It seemed like Ghost had gotten into cupboard with the demon’s footwear again. She shook her head and continued tending to the flowers that were looking at little bit poorly. About a week had passed since the demon’s revelation and she’d pretty much gotten used to it. There were still some occasions where it was hard to swallow but that was to be expected. Her Crowley was never far from her mind and she couldn’t wait for the day when she would be finally reunited with him AND her favourite angel. It honestly wasn’t hard for Aziraphale to be her favourite since all the others were complete and utter douchebags.

The young Hellhound raced into the greenhouse, shoe in his mouth. Tessa laughed as Crowley chased after him with only one shoe on…she had never seen a funnier sight! “A little help?” he asked, balancing one on foot as he was trying to avoid the dirt that was scattered around the floor.

Tessa scooped up Ghost and carefully pried the shoe out of his mouth. She tossed it to Crowley before producing a ball from her pocket. The blonde threw the ball away and the little hellhound launched himself out of her arms and went careening after it.

Ghost’s path sent him straight into Crowley, who’d just about put his shoe on and bowled him over. Tessa went over to the demon and held out a hand to him. Instead of her pulling him up, he tugged her down on top of him. “Whoops”, he said but Tessa knew he’d done it on purpose.

The pair made no effort to move as they stared at each other. Before the two of them knew it, they were leaning in closer….lips barely touching when… a rubber ball sailed over their heads, Ghost following suit. “Ghost, watch out!” Tessa shouted scrambling of off Crowley to chase after the canine. The demon watch her use her earth powers to grab hold of the dog before he collided with the pillar that had a vase carefully balanced on top. “You need to be more careful”, she said, scolding the pup and she scooped him up again, walking out of the greenhouse completely forgetting Crowley.

The demon picked himself up, brushing the dirt off his clothes, grumbling under his breath at how that damned dog had ruined what was almost a moment between himself and Tessa. They’d grown a lot closer this past week, that was for sure. It was definitely a good idea for him to tell her the truth about himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: now that the two Crowley’s are in the same world, the Good Omens version is going to be called Anthony from now on to avoid confusion.**

_Should’ve stayed at home_ Tessa thought trying to break out of the ‘spell’ the bitch Lilith had put her under for the nth time. She had been taking Ghost for a walk, minding her own business when she was jumped by several demons. The next thing she knew, she was standing, frozen, next to a very ominous looking seal. “There’s no point is trying to use your powers, my dear sweet Tessa”, Lilith sneered “they won’t work down here”.

“What do you want from me?” the blonde demanded.

“I want your life”, the demoness replied, producing a small dagger “you see…” Lilith began to circle her “you and I are the last Seal. I kill you and then Sammy kills me” her lips curled into a smirk “And Lucifer walks free”.

“That’s impossible”, Tessa proclaimed, struggling even more “I’m supposed to be the one stopping him from rising!”

“Aw…is that what you were told?” Lilith asked with a mock sympathetic voice “they lied to you Tessa! You were brought from your world to this one so you can help bring about the apocalypse. And to that end, the king of hell and I thank you” tears started to roll down Tessa’s face “shh…don’t be afraid”, Lilith said softly, wiping her tears away. The young woman wanted to jerk away, repulsed by her touch but she couldn’t. She was still stuck to the spot. “It’s going to be over soon”, the demon slashed the skin on Tessa’s arms causing her to scream.

The blonde had no choice but to stand there and watch helplessly as her blood ran down her arms, landing in the seal on the floor. The red liquid seemed to spread around the pattern like it had a mind of its own. Tessa was started to feel very lightheaded and a little sick from the amount of blood she was losing. Then without warning she was realised and she dropped the floor like a stone. Tessa lay there, too weak to move…too weak to fight back. All she could do is stay awake as long as possible which was getting harder and harder to do by the second.

Sam and some unfamiliar woman entering the chamber was the last thing she saw before she passed out. _I love you Anthony…_

\--------

Crowley paced on the spot, really, really worried about Tessa. She had been gone far too long for his liking. He shouldn’t be anxious as she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Plus, she had Ghost with her too and while he was only a puppy, that Hellhound would still protect the young woman almost as fiercely as an adult one would.

Back in St Mary’s Convent, the demon Ruby was doing a dramatic villain style monologue while Sam stared at Tessa’s body the full weight of what he’d down in killing Lilith had come crashing down on him. This was a screw up of epic proportions. Dean finally breaks through the door and draws the demon killing knife.

“You're too late”, Ruby crowed.

“I don't care”, Dean stated before he stabbed her. The demon’s body flickered with an orange before she crumpled to the floor, dead.

“I'm sorry”, Sam whispered, brokenly to not just Dean but to the young woman lying on the floor. She’d never asked to be a part of this. She was forcibly dragged into this world, pulled away from her loved ones and from the ‘apple pie life’ that she could’ve had with her boyfriend and baby. Now she was never going to have the chance to go home. 

The seal on the floor, now complete with both Tessa’s and Lilith’s blood, started to open a little. A brilliant white light shoots up from the circular gap and the convent begins to tremble. Dean carefully picked up Tessa’s body “Sammy, let's go”, he said making his way to the doorway.

Sam didn’t move, he was just gaping at the light, transfixed to the spot in fear “Dean... he's coming”, he breathed. The light grew brighter until it had engulfed the Winchesters…

\-------------

Crowley was growing even more worried. “That’s it, I’m going to look for her”, he stated. He started toward the door only to see Ghost bursting through the doggy flap and rushing over to him, looking extremely panicked. There was only one reason that he was like this, Tessa had to be in trouble. “Do you have her scent?” he asked and the pup nodded “good. Let’s find her”.

He’d just straightened up when there was a flash of white light. When it faded, Tessa was lying on the floor. “Tessa!” he exclaimed running over to her. His eyes widened seeing the multitude of slashes on her bloodstained arms. Crowley checked her for a pulse, his heart dropping when he didn’t find one. “No, no, no. Not again. This is not happening again”, he cradled her in his arms “come on Tessa. Come back to me”, he begged, looking down at her prone form, tears pooling in his eyes. Ghost plonked himself next to the demon, nudging Tessa’s fingers with his nose and whining when she didn’t respond.

As minutes passed, Crowley sunk deeper into despair. He hugged the blonde to his chest, tears streaming down his face. “Please Tessa”, he sobbed “I can’t do this without you”. As he held Tessa, her blonde locks briefly shined platinum, the slashes on her skin knitted together and she started to breathe. This had Crowley glancing down at her, a relieved smile on his face when she looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Ghost barked happily at his mistress’ revival, wagging his tail.

Without even thinking, he kissed her! Tessa was thrown for a second and then she kissed him back. This should feel so wrong, he wasn’t her Crowley and yet…she couldn’t deny that there was something there. The demon pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers “never again”, he proclaimed “I am never losing you again”.

“I don’t want to die again”, Tessa admitted, quietly “that was awful”.

“That won’t happen on my watch”, Crowley vowed and the blonde gave him a small kiss before she made a face at her appearance.

“I really need to get cleaned up”, she stated and the demon stood up, bringing her to her feet. He took her to her bedroom and into the ensuite as she was very unsteady on her feet. Ghost eagerly padded after them, letting a whine when Crowley removed him from the bathroom, pulling the door closed so Tessa had some privacy.

While he waited, the demon thought about what he had felt prior to Tessa coming back to life. It hadn’t fully registered with him until now as he had been too worried about the young woman. But now it was impossible for him to hide what he was feeling and it kinda scared him a little, Lucifer was free. He was out of Hell and will be planning to bring upon the apocalypse. He didn’t understand how this was possible. The prophecy said that Tessa was the key to preventing his rise and they’d never been wrong yet…until now. There was one only explanation, someone had planted a fake prophecy and when he found out who it was even if it was an angel…he was going to tear them apart very, very slowly.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Tessa spoke up, breaking him out of his thoughts. Crowley turned to her, his mouth going dry when he saw her wearing nothing but a towel, her wet blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun. He tried not to let his eyes wander but he couldn’t help it she was just so goddamn beautiful! “Tony? You ok?” the young woman questioned, throwing the demon off even more with the use of a nickname. She had stuck to calling him Crowley as she’d refused point blank use anything other than his last name until now that is.

“What? Yeah, I’m…I’m fine”, Crowley answered quickly, rather flustered.

Tessa looked at him with concern. She secured her towel better and reached up to touch the back of her hand against his forehead. He jumped at her touch. “You feel a little hot”, she commented “I know you’re a demon but is it possible that you’re coming down with something?”

“No!” Crowley said, his voice coming out a little higher pitched than normal. Utterly embarrassed, he cleared his throat and tired again “No, I’m fine. Honestly”, he insisted “I’ll uh…leave you to get dressed”, he tacked on hastily and quickly headed to the door. He had literally put his hand on the door handle when his resolve broke. _Fuck it_ he thought, striding back to Tessa and giving her a passionate kiss that sent her heart racing. “Tell me to stop”, he murmured into her ear, pressing the softest of kisses to her skin “tell me you don’t want this”.

Tessa bit her lip, stopping any noise from escaping her mouth. She really shouldn’t like it and yet…his lips felt like heaven against her skin. She wanted more! “Don’t stop”, she breathed.

“As you wish”, Crowley said. He was quick to remove a protesting Hellhound pup from the room, locking the bedroom door before taking Tessa over to the bed. “You sure this is what you want?” he asked, giving her one last chance to change her mind.

The blonde just pulled him down for a kiss, loosening the towel around her body as she did so “I want this”, she whispered “I want you. What do you want Tony?”

“I want you too”, he admitted. Boy, did he want her _badly_.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Tessa asked. Her question had Crowley kissing her again.

\--------------

Somewhere in a pub, sat a very miserable Anthony, staring at a small potted plant that he had procured, ignoring the pint of beer sitting next to it. Aziraphale sipped his wine in silence knowing that there was no point in trying to engage the demon in small talk. The excitement of being in the same world as Tessa had worn off, leaving behind two very sombre celestials. To make it worse, they’d both felt the rise of this world’s King of Hell. Things were looking pretty bleak, the angel had to admit.

“You’re not of this world”, a voice behind them stated. Anthony and Aziraphale turned to look at the owner of the voice, a man in a long raincoat. Correction…an angel in a raincoat. “You don’t belong here”

The ginger haired demon raised a brow “and who are you to tell us where we belong?” he challenged.

“I’m the angel Castiel and I say again. You don’t belong here”, Castiel repeated, stepping closer.

“How about you do us a favour and fuck off?” Anthony suggested making Aziraphale snort as he took a sip of his drink. The demon turned back to the plant to continue sulking when Castiel muttered.

“I see where Tessa gets the attitude from”

That had Anthony spinning around, fixing him with a look “you know Tessa?” he asked “you’ve seen her?”

“I was the one who caught her when she fell into this world”, Castiel answered.

“And where is she now?” Aziraphale pressed, as eager as his best friend was about finding the young lady that was most dear to both of them.

“She’s safe, that’s all you need to know”, Castiel replied vaguely and dropped the floor. The demon and angel looked down at him, both confused.

“Uh…what are you doing?” Aziraphale asked.

Castiel glances up and them “oh, right. It’s the other way”, he muttered and vanished.

“Well, that just happened”, the white suited angel commented “he was pretty vague, wasn’t he?”

Anthony hummed in agreement although he was very relieved that Tessa was, for the moment, safe. That was all that mattered to him. The ‘where’ he was sure he would find out soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Crowley was the first one to wake the next morning. He smiled down at Tessa, brushing some of her hair from her face. Last night was the closest he would get to heaven. “Morning”, he greeted when she finally stirred.

“Hm…morning”, Tessa hummed, shifting closer to him. There was a knock at the door and the blonde groaned, burying her head in his chest “tell them to piss off”, she mumbled and Crowley chuckled.

“I will”, he promised and slid out of bed, pulling on some pyjama bottoms as he did so “this had better be important”, he grumbled. His demons knew not to bother them when they were together so this had to be something that couldn’t wait until they were properly up and about. “What?” he snapped.

“I’m sorry sir but there was a young lady who was pretty insistent in seeing Miss Nightingale”, the demon said apologetically “said she had something important to say”.

“Is the young lady still here?” Crowley asked.

The demon shook his head “no. When I told her that she would be able to see Miss Nightingale, she just gave me the message to pass on and left”, he explained.

“And…?” Crowley gestured for him to relay the words that he was told.

“’The Michael sword is on Earth. The angels lost it. It’s in a hill made of 42 dogs’” the demon recited.

“Thank you. Now, do not disturb us again”, Crowley ordered.

“Yes sir”, the demon said and left. Crowley shut the door, turned to the bed only to find that Ghost had snuck into the bedroom and was curled up with Tessa. He sighed. _So much for a quiet, relaxing morning_ he thought as he made his way to the bed. He had been hoping for a few hours of cuddles and maybe…just maybe a round two and three. But no. He was blocked by the dog. As he got into bed, he could’ve sworn the Hellhound pup gave him this look that pretty much said ‘na, nana na nana’. The demon just glared at Ghost.

“I’ll get you back later”, he vowed and dog just ignored him.

“Tony? Are you challenging the dog?” Tessa asked, amused.

“No, of course not”, Crowley replied quickly and she just raised a brow at him, not believing him.

“So what did that demon have to say?” the blonde questioned.

“Oh, nothing important. Just letting me know about some souls that need collecting soon”, Crowley lied.

Tessa sighed “I know that’s your job but I wish you didn’t have to send souls to hell”, she said.

“Me too”, Crowley admitted. He wasn’t too thrilled with his standing in Hell, he would much rather be the demon rebel he was back in his own world. However, at least he was a Crossroads Demon so he garnered more respect than a normal demon.

\---------

Tessa sighed as Ghost tugged on her trouser leg for the 6th time “I can’t play right now, I’m busy”, she said, gently pushing him away with her foot. She had been trying to revitalise her Stargazer Lilies as they were looking a bit poorly but it was being proven difficult when she had a somewhat lively pup bothering her. Ghost raised his paw to ‘bug’ her again when he turned around, growling at the angel who’d appeared. Tessa glanced at the new comer and groaned “seriously? Why can’t you celestial asshats leave me alone?” she complained.

“Tessa I…” Castiel started.

“Save it”, the blonde snapped “I don’t want an apology off of you. You bastards lied to me. That demonic bitch killed me in order to let Lucifer free. And by some miracle I’ve been brought back to life. So I’m going to have a normal (ish) life with my dog, my plants and Crowley until such time I’m reunited with the love of my life…after that…well, I guess we’ll have to see. Sadly, none of that involves you or those other feathered douchebags. Good day Castiel”. She turned back to her flowers, continuing her work until the angel spoke again.

“Tessa you cannot have this ‘normal’ life that you want, not without stopping Lucifer”

“I’m not helping you guys do that. You manipulated me once. You’re not doing it a second time”, Tessa said angrily.

“I know you won’t believe this but I didn’t know the prophecy was a fake”, Castiel admitted.

Tessa scoffed “no, you’re right, I don’t believe you”, she said.

“I can prove it”, the angel insisted, showing her a piece of parchment “this is the real prophecy”. The blonde took it from him and started to read aloud.

_Their fates intertwined_

_The snake and the nightingale_

_She of four and the deceptive original_

_But light and dark,_

_Screech Owl and Flycatcher_

_With their blood intermingled_

_The father of lies_

_The lord of flies_

_The last seal is broken_

_And Lucifer returns_

_And declares the world is mine_

When she finished, she looked up at Castiel who was watching he expectantly while Ghost still continued to growl and him. The Hellhound pup wasn’t going to make a move though unless Tessa asked him to or if the angel became a threat. “Who knew about this?” she whispered, anger beginning to bubble up inside of her.

“I don’t know how many of my brothers and sisters know for sure”, Castiel admitted “though Uriel…” Tessa’s hands tightened around the parchment “and Zachariah”.

“Where are these bastards now?” the blonde demanded. She was going the rip them apart!

“Uriel isn’t the concern right now”, Castiel replied “Zachariah is” he held out his hand “I can take you to where he is right now”, he offered. Tessa set the parchment down and took his hand. The pair disappeared.

\------------

“I’m telling you this now, I am not holding back”, Tessa stated to Castiel as they appeared at their destination. Some random storage facility. “So don’t even try to stop me”.

“I won’t”, the angel promised.

“Good” Tessa removed her necklace and rolled her shoulders “lets kick some angel ass”, she declared and strolled into the building.

It didn’t take them very long to find who they were looking for since they could hear Dean shouting. Castiel made quick work of the nearest angel, using his blade to kill him. While he dealt with the other, Tessa casually strolled towards Zachariah who was staring at her wide eyed. So was Dean. Sam couldn’t really on the account that he was too busy struggling to breath since the angel had taken his lungs.

“Y-you were destined to die!” the angel exclaimed “it was written!”

“What can I say? I flunked the written”, Tessa said with a somewhat cheeky smile. It was quickly replaced with an I-want-to-kill-you look making the angel even more afraid. “You…manipulative piece of shit”, she growled, grabbing him by the shirt and shoving him into the wall “do you have any idea what it was like to slowly bleed out while Lilith prances around rubbing the truth in me face!” she punched him, hard enough to break her hand. But she didn’t care, she was too lost in her fury. “All I wanted was to have a nice, quiet life with my boyfriend, raising our child together. But no”, her hands started to heat up “Instead I’m ripped from that world and thrown into this hell hole all to prevent Lucifer from rising. And for a moment I was happy to accept it. Then I lost my baby, flames erupted from her fingers, crawling over her hands, burning the angel’s shirt a little “To make it all worse, I found out that the ‘key’ that I’m supposed to be is utter bullshit!”

She was about to burn the angel alive when she was interrupted by Dean choking out her name “T-Tess…”

The blonde glanced at him, seeing that he really didn’t look so good. Her eyes went to Sam who appeared to be the same if not worse. Tessa brought her gaze back to Zachariah "you fix those boys and get the hell out of my sight”, she ordered, letting him go. The angel wasted no time doing exactly as she said. Tessa let out a shaky breath, putting her necklace back on.

“Tessa”, Dean said again “you were dead”.

“And now I’m not”, she said “call it whatever you will but I’m gonna take this second chance and give Lucifer more than what he bargained for”. She was originally content to stay out of the way, let anyone else…aka the Winchesters sort out this mess. But now she had seen the real prophecy, there was no way she was allowing the King of Hell to bring about the end of the world.

\---------------

“Where the hell did you go!” were the first words Crowley said to Tessa when she came back “I told you not to go anywhere without me. It isn’t safe”.

“I can take care of myself Tony”, Tessa shot back “besides this was something I had to do”.

“What did you have to do?” he demanded “and why does it stink of angel in here?”

“One, I had to give the bastard Zachariah a piece of my mind and two, Castiel showed up. He told me that he had no idea the prophecy was faked. He then showed me the real one”, the blonde argued “he says some of the angels knew about it and I know Lilith was aware”, she took a step closer “but where you? Did you know I was going to die?”

“No!” Crowley exclaimed, his heart constricting at the thought she believed he would want any harm to come to her “I didn’t know. I’d never want any harm to come to you! Never!” he took her hands “Tessa”, he added in a softer tone “I care about you so much. You are everything to me”.

Tessa’s lip quivered and she burst into tears. “I’m sorry”, she sobbed as the demon drew her into his arms. She shouldn’t have accused him of being aware of the faux prophecy. She was just so angry over learning the truth.

“Its ok”, Crowley said, softly “its ok”.

\------------

Anthony sat at the bar, but this time he was more anxious. Though it had only been a few days since he had learned that his love was safe, his contentment to find out where she was ‘eventually’ had rapidly dwindled into being eager to find her now. “I wished Tessa had stayed”, he heard a man say, making him perk up. He scanned the crowd to find the source; two men sitting at a booth, one with sandy blonde hair and the other with dark brown. Without even realising it, the demon’s feet were moving toward the humans. “We could really use her mad awesome powers”

“Excuse me?” Anthony spoke up, gaining their attention “This Tessa you’re talking about…is it Tessa Nightingale?”

“Depends”, Dean replied, wary of the newcomer. After the incident at the lockup, they’d kinda patched up their friendship so he was going to be a bit protective of her “Who wants to know?”

“How about the father of her child?” Anthony shot back making the brothers exchange looks. 

“You’re Anthony”, Sam stated “Tessa said you and her friend was here”.

“That I am. Now do you know where she and my baby is?” Anthony questioned “the angel in the trench coat didn’t exactly say”.

“We…uh…don’t know where they are at the moment in time”, Sam replied, a little nervously which the demon picked up on, making him frown “but they’re safe, I promise”.

“What aren’t you telling me?” the ginger demanded “and don’t lie otherwise I’ll something very unpleasant to your friend”, he threatened, nodding to Dean.

“Tessa IS safe as far as we know”, Sam admitted “but…”

“She lost the baby, I’m sorry”, Dean confessed. Anthony felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. He grabbed hold of the edge of the table, gripping it tightly.

“How?” he grit out, doing his best not to lose it there and then.

“Tessa was badly injured and the doctors did everything they could…but they couldn’t save your kid”, Sam explained quietly. The demon let go of the table and stormed out of the bar, his entire frame trembling with fury. He let out an angry shout, slamming his fist into the brick wall.

“CASTIEL!” he hollered into the night “GET DOWN HERE!”

There was a flap of wings and the angel appeared. Before he could say a word, Anthony shoved him against the wall, hard enough to leave a dent. “You’re upset”, Castiel stated.

“A bloody understatement”, Anthony growled “I want you to take me to were Tessa is, now”.

“I told you she was safe”, the angel said calmy.

“Safe…” the demon repeated “SAFE?! How can she be safe if she got hurt enough to lose our baby! _How_ does that make her safe! So I’m going to tell you one more time before I really lose it…take me to her”.

Castiel sighed “alright”, he agreed, somewhat reluctantly. Anthony released him and the angel grasped his arm, making them both vanish.

\---------------

Tessa lazily stirred the spoon in her mug, her thoughts drifting. “Tessa?” she heard someone call. She gasped, nearly dropping her mug. She knew that voice.

“Anthony”, she whispered, hastily setting her mug of tea down on the side and racing out of the door “Anthony!”

Anthony’s ears perked up when he heard he call back. “Tessa!” he shouted, starting to run, following both the sound and her scent. He stopped when she suddenly appeared, hardly daring to believe his eyes. “Tessa”, he breathed, starting towards her. The woman met him half way where he swept her up in a massive hug. “Whats wrong?” he asked as she sniffled.

“Nothing”, Tessa replied, quietly, glancing up at him “these are happy tears. I’ve missed you so much” she stepped back “but I do have to tell you something. Its about our baby”.

“I know”, Anthony said, surprising the blonde “someone told me”.

“Oh…” Tessa said, her voice barely audible.

“It’s not your fault”, the demon was quick to add “alright? You’re not to blame”.

“Yeah, ok”, Tessa mumbled wishing she’d not mentioned the baby now as it was kinda ruining the reunion. Anthony stroked her cheek.

“It’s not your fault”, he repeated and kissed her “I love you”, he murmured against her lips.

“Love you more”, Tessa lightly countered, cracking a small smile.

Anthony smirked at her “now, I know that’s not possible and I can prove it”, he said and scooped her up, bridal style “Uh…which way?”

Tessa laughed and told him where the bedroom was. She giggled even more when he quietly literally ran while following her directions.


	10. Chapter 10

Anthony smiled down at the sleeping blonde, trailing his fingers down her arm. He had really missed this. His head jerked toward the door when he heard something. He was quick to get out of bed, pulling on his clothes that had been dumped on the floor and hurried out of the room. The demon had just been reunited with his love and he wasn’t about to let anyone or anything harm her.

In the hall, he skirted a small Hellhound pup that tried to nip at his legs as he passed. Anthony made his way downstairs, following his ears and his nose until he found himself in the kitchen of the moderately sized home. “Who the hell are you?” he demanded to the person…no demon that was standing by the oven, making breakfast of all things.

Crowley stopped what he was doing and turned around only to see the demon that he used to look like standing there. “Well, that explains why the place stinks of angel again. I’m going to have to get some wards up”, he muttered to himself, confusing his parallel counterpart “I am a parallel you”.

“What?” Anthony asked, frowning.

“Long story short. I _am_ you. I lost my version of Tessa. While I was grieving, I used my power to jump worlds trying to find another one of her and ended up here where your Tessa showed up. Ever since Lucifer’s rise, I’ve been taking care of her”.

“What?” the ginger haired demon repeated.

Crowley opened his mouth to say something when a sleepy Tessa appeared, Ghost hot on her heels. “Oh, see you two have now met”, she remarked “Anthony this is Tony. He may look different but he’s actually you. Well, a different version of you. He’s been so kind and has looked after me, so please be nice” the Hellhound pup barked “oh and this is Ghost. He’s mine”.

“ _What?!_ ” Anthony said for the third time, voice increasing in pitch.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, believe me, I know”, Tessa admitted, touching his arm “I still have moments where its hard to wrap around my brain”.

“Bit of an understatement”, Anthony mumbled, wrapping his arm around her tightly, feeling a bit uneasy of the other demon even if he was essentially a version of himself.

“Come on, why don’t we leave Tony to it?” she gently offered and he nodded. Crowley watched them leave before turning back to the breakfast, giving a tiny bit of bacon to Ghost, who was looking up at him expectantly.

“This is going to be interesting”, the demon commented to the Hellhound pup. Ghost just sat there, wagging his tail wanting more bacon. Crowley sighed and gave him another piece.

Once breakfast was done, the crossroads demon brought it all into the dining room only to stop short when he spotted Aziraphale. “This is your parallel self?” the angel questioned, eyeing the demon curiously “he looks…different”.

Crowley sighed “that’s it, I’m going to have wards put up barring all other angels”, he grumbled as the scent of Castiel was even stronger. Aziraphale he can tolerate since he was his best friend but all the others can very well can keep their distance. Crowley set the food onto the table and took his normal place at the table. Tessa sat down in her usual chair, Anthony went to sit by her when Ghost hopped up on to the furniture.

The crossroads demon smirked around his food as the ginger was forced to sit one chair down, thanks to the canine and because Tessa didn’t make Ghost move. Aziraphale decided to take a seat opposite and they all dug into the food that Crowley had made.

“So I have to ask, how did you guys get into this world?” Tessa asked while they ate.

“There was this strange rip in reality that brought us here”, Aziraphale explained “a rather not so fun trip though”.

“Probably a thousand times better than being unwillingly yanked through a swirly portal thing”, Tessa remarked “but we’re together now and that’s all that matters”.

“Tessa, I have something to ask”, Crowley spoke up.

“What is it?” the blonde asked.

“Who’s better me or him?” the crossroad demon questioned, in a teasing tone. Aziraphale choked on his food at this and even Anthony spluttered.

“You slept with _him_?!” he exclaimed.

“I did”, Tessa replied, cheeks flushed a tiny bit embarrassed that he would even bring that up. She got up from the chair, going over to the upset ginger haired demon “you are much better than him”, she said quietly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“How much?” Anthony asked, needing to get a bit on an ego boost after this particular revelation. Tessa leant in closer and whisper in his ear, causing him to give her a searing kiss. “Bedroom…now”, he murmured and she nodded.

“Well, we wont be seeing them for a while”, Crowley lightly remarked and the pair hastily left he room, trying to ignore the bubble of jealousy welling up in his chest. He had to remember that this wasn’t the Tessa he’d originally fallen in love with, it was his counterpart’s. So while he had something with the young woman that had just left, he bond with the other demon is and will always be stronger.

“I suppose that’s a…good thing”, Aziraphale stated, feeling somewhat awkward. He was by no means oblivious but that didn’t automatically mean that he was comfortable around the subject.

“How so?” Crowley questioned.

“Because we need to talk about Lucifer, the apocalypse and how we keep Tessa as far away from it as possible”, the angel replied.

Castiel had told him the blonde’s desire to ‘give Lucifer more than he bargained for’ which he didn’t want at all, having barely stopped his own world from ending. He was pretty justified in his desire to keep his friend safe if what Castiel said she went through was anything to go by. He was sure his heart had stopped when the angel had told him that Tessa was killed and thanked the Almighty that she’d been resurrected. _If Crowley ever finds out she died…murdered to be more accurate…he would completely and utterly lose it_ Aziraphale thought _never mind the Devil unleashing Hell, his best friend would do that on the ones responsible whether they were directly or indirectly involved_.

“Lucifer will be either looking for a vessel or has found one by now”, Crowley said “once that happens, he’ll be gathering the Horsemen. As for keeping Tessa out of it, I’ve got multiple places that can act as safe houses so that she’s out of harm’s way while the Winchester boys try to stop the end of the world”.

“She might need some convincing, though”, Aziraphale pointed out “since, according to Castiel, she wants to help those brothers help fight the Devil”.

“That’s NOT going to happen”, Crowley said firmly “even if I have to kidnap her and take her to an uncharted island, I _will_ keep her safe”.

“I’m pretty sure your other self would have no issues with that”, the angel remarked.

“What about you?” Crowley asked.

“Well…I don’t normally condone actions such as kidnapping but its definitely a possible option”, Aziraphale agreed “I do think we need to give Tessa the choice though. I want her safe but I also want her to be happy”.

“I wouldn’t worry about her happiness right now, Aziraphale, I’d say she’s plenty happy and will be for quite some time”, Crowley said with a smirk making the angel got red.

“Must you talk about it?” he complained “its bad enough to hear it from one Crowley, I don’t need it from you too”.

“Sorry, mate but this is what you’re gonna get now that you have two of us to deal with”, the crossroads demon said, though he didn’t look very sorry. In fact he got a delight out of making the angel squirm. “Want to make a wager on how long it’ll be until Tessa is pregnant again?”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed.

“No?” the demon asked ‘innocently’ “how about which one of us will be the daddy?”

That had the angel bolting out of the room, mumbling something about needing air. Crowley glanced at Ghost who was still sitting in the chair. “I thought it was a good question”, he commented to the Hellhound pup.

Up in the bedroom Anthony and Tessa were curled up together in bed. “I could stay like this forever”, the blonde murmured, utterly content.

“I can make that happen with just a quick miracle”, Anthony offered. To be honest, he wouldn’t mind that at all. He’d actually rather like it.

Tessa shook her head “as tempting as that is, we can’t. Lucifer needs to be stopped”, she said.

“Let the angels handle him. It’s not your job”, Anthony said. He didn’t want her anywhere near the King of Hell.

“But they wont ‘handle’ him. They want this apocalypse to happen so that they can have a fight between Lucifer and Michael. And if the world gets destroyed in the process, they don’t care. It’ll be like a reboot for the planet”, Tessa explained “Anthony, I’ve got more than just control over plants and flowers. I can manipulate all four elements” that had the demon staring at her in surprise “If I have the power to stop Lucifer, shouldn’t I at least try to do so?”

Anthony sighed “Tessa, love, you have a good heart but this isn’t a battle that you could win. No matter how much power you have”, he said.

“I can’t just sit by and do nothing!” Tessa cried, jumping out of bed, her lover doing the same “if I’d have fought harder when those demons had taken me, Lilith wouldn’t have killed me and Lucifer wouldn’t be free in the first place!”

“She. Did. What?” Anthony asked, his tone both angry and dangerous.

“She…killed me”, Tessa repeated, quieter looking down at the floor. She waited for his fury and was surprised when it didn’t come. Instead he gently lifted her head.

“I’m so sorry”, Anthony said softly though inside he was seething with rage. Tessa didn’t deserve in anger though, it wasn’t her fault. Those who were to blame however, will be very, very sorry that they’d ever laid a finger on his girl.

“It’s not your fault. Its mine”, Tessa admitted.

“ _Lilith_ is the one to blame”, Anthony argued “and when I get my hands on her…”

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to”, Tessa told him “she’s dead. It was both my blood and hers that was needed to let Lucifer lose”.

“Then I’ll start with the demons who took you. No one is going to hurt you again, I promise”, Anthony vowed “now, how about we go back to what we were doing before?” he suggested, waggling his eyebrows, making Tessa laugh at his silliness “I bet by the end of the day, we’ll have a little one in here” he placed a hand on her stomach.

Tessa blushed “aren’t you an eager beaver”, she commented.

“Without a doubt”, Anthony agreed, taking her back into bed “and when it does happen, I’ll be with you every step of the way. I’m not missing a single moment”.

Tessa smiled “I love you”, she declared, giving him a kiss.

“Love you more”, Anthony countered.


	11. Chapter 11

Tessa hummed under her breath as she tended to her flowers. It had been a few of days since she had been reunited with both her demon lover and her angel best friend. Anthony had barely left her side, until today when Crowley had managed to persuade his parallel counterpart to join him in collecting of a soul. That left the young woman alone, save for Ghost who was off somewhere and Aziraphale, who was in the library again.

Tessa turned inspect the orchids on the table behind her and yelped when she saw one of Crowley’s demons standing there. “Sorry ma’am, didn’t mean to startle you”, he said.

“No, that’s ok…David, right?”

“Yes, ma’am”, the demon confirmed.

“If you’re looking for Crowley, he’s not here at the moment”, Tessa said, turning to the orchids, gently running her fingers over the petals using her powers to revitalise the poorly looking ones. She moved onto the next plant, completely unaware of the knife David was sliding out from his pocket…

The blonde screamed when the blade was rammed into her side. She stumbled back from the demon, hand pressed to the wound. “W-why?” she gasped.

“Why?” David repeated, his face twisting into a wicked grin “cos you’ll make him weak, soft. We can’t have that, not with an apocalypse on the way. So you have to die!”

He rushed at Tessa, knife raised. The young woman flung her hands out, the plants springing to life and grabbing hold of David. He easily ripped himself out of their grip with his strength only to be thrown backwards by a blast of wind. “Did you really think you could succeed?” Tessa asked as she tossed him around inside a sphere of swirling air “one demon against me? The woman who can control the four elements?” she slammed it into the ground and cemented the dazed demon into the floor “Crowley can deal with you when he gets back”.

Tessa stepped over him and left the greenhouse. “Azira! Azira!” she called loudly as she made her way down the hall, using the wall for support as the wound took its toll on her. “Az-“ she broke off when four more demons appeared “oh shit”.

\----------------

“Oh my god”, Aziraphale breathed when he eventually found Tessa. She was on the floor, extremely pale and severely injured. Ghost was by her side, whining over her state. The young woman was not too far from the piles of ashes of what appeared to be four demons or so. “What happened?” he asked, rushing over to her and carefully starting to heal her wounds.

“D-demons”, Tessa gasped “t-they said…they said…” she trailed off as her eyes fluttered shut.

“Hold on Tessa. Just hold on”, Aziraphale said, continuing to heal his best friend.

He was still doing this when Anthony and Crowley arrived. “Tessa!” the demons cried hurried to their side.

“What happened?” Anthony demanded.

“Demons attacked her”, the angel answered “why? I don’t know. Tessa passed out before she could tell me”.

“Looks like she put up a fight”, Crowley remarked, noting the ash piles “if she hadn’t killed them, I would’ve torn them apart!”

“You and me both”, Anthony agreed. He anxiously watched Aziraphale continue to heal his lover. “Can I move her?” he asked the moment all the wounds had vanished from Tessa’s skin.

Aziraphale nodded “she’s completely healed. But I’d move her carefully, just in case”, he replied.

“Don’t worry, I will”, Anthony assured and picked up Tessa, holding her to him carefully as if she was made of glass. He started to walk when the young woman began to stir.

“Anthony”, she whispered, peering up at him.

“Shh, don’t talk”, he said quietly to her.

“Greenhouse. There’s one left…” Tessa murmured, resting her head on his chest.

“I’ll deal with that one”, Crowley said and stormed off. 

He found the demon partly buried in the floor, courtesy of Tessa. Crowley tore him out, holding him up in the air by his throat. “You DARE harm the woman I love?!” he shouted.

“She would make you weak!” David gasped.

“That’s where you’re sorely mistaken”, Crowley growled, tightening his grip, choking the demon “she makes me strong”. He dragged the demon out of the greenhouse to somewhere more suited for what he had in mind: making him suffer.

\---------------

“I guess you’re never leaving me alone again, are you?” Tessa asked as Anthony carried her into the bedroom.

“You got that right”, he confirmed. After what happened, there was no way that he was leaving her side now. It was also clear that they were going to have to find a safer place for her to stay, especially when Crowley’s own demons attacked her. They were the last beings he thought would turn on the young woman given that the Crossroads Demon held affection for her. He set her down on the edge of the bed, only to see that she was now crying. “What’s wrong, love?” he asked, softly wiping the tears away.

“I wish I was never brought here”, she whispered “things were so simple in our world. I had my shop, I had you and Azira. We had a baby on the way… there was none of this death and apocalypse stuff”.

“We’ll figure out a way to get home, I promise”, Anthony vowed “but in the meantime, what can I do to make you feel better?”

“Can…can you distract me, please?” Tessa requested “I just need something else to focus on”.

“I can definitely do that”, Anthony said, caressing her cheek gently before tenderly kissing her.

\--------------------

“How is she?” Aziraphale asked when Anthony re-joined them a couple of hours later when Tessa had passed out from exhaustion.

“Tessa is really shaken up”, the ginger haired demon replied “and she wishes that she was never brought to this world”.

“I don’t blame her”, the angel remarked “the poor girl has been through far too much”.

“Yeah, she has”, Crowley agreed quietly. While he had been overjoyed to have been reunited with a version of Tessa, he wouldn’t have wanted her to go through any of what she did. As much as it pained him to admit it, she was much better off in the world that she had come from. She and Anthony could build a life for themselves…well, rebuild their lives.

“Crowley, you’ve managed to jump worlds. Can you how me how its done?” Anthony asked.

“I wish I could but it took a lot out of me. And my original body was destroyed. I was extremely lucky that there was already a Crowley in this world who’s body I could use”, Crowley explained.

“So, that’s out of the question then” Anthony sighed “that just leaves the rip that got us here. Do you know anything about that?”

Crowley shook his head “I’m sorry, I don’t”, he answered, regretfully “but there’s someone who might. A friend of sorts”.

“Can you get in touch with this friend?” Anthony asked.

“Not as such, she usually knows when to appear”, Crowley replied “come to think of it, I haven’t seen her in a while. I hope the angels didn’t do anything”. He liked Seraphina, she was different to the other Observers. While they were all uppity and very firm in their role of watch but do not interfere, hence the name, Seraphina _wanted_ to make a difference. He admired her for that. “So I’m afraid until she somehow gets in touch with me, you three are…stuck”, Crowley swallowed hard at those words. He hated to admit out loud that they were trapped in this world…that Tessa was trapped. Oh how he wished he could turn the clock back to several days ago, before Anthony had appeared. To the day he will never forget. The first time that he had kissed Tessa, the first time he had made love to her. Things didn’t seem so bad when she was sleeping in his arms. He had actually forgotten about Lucifer and the apocalypse in that moment.

Suddenly they heard a scream which had all three of them bolting towards Tessa’s room. Anthony burst into the room, fearing that she had been attacked again but didn’t see anything except for the blonde who was wide awake and shaking. She’d had a nightmare. Ghost was looking at his mistress from where he had been accidently knocked onto the floor by Tessa’s thrashing. He wasn’t angry at her, just worried for the state of distress that she was currently in.

The ginger haired demon walked over to the bed, sitting down on it and pulling his girl into his arms. “It’s ok”, he said softly as she began to cry “whatever you saw wasn’t real. It was just a nightmare”.

“I know”, she mumbled, pressing her face into his chest “but it still felt so real”. She shuddered as flashes of what those demons had done to her went through her mind. Anthony held her tighter. “Tony”, Tessa whispered, holding out her hand. She needed the comfort of both of them. Crowley sat down on her other side and lightly grasped her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of it. Aziraphale stood there, feeling rather like a third wheel. He wanted to comfort her too but decided against it as she already had both demons doing just that. The angel left the room, making sure to take the Hellhound pup too in order to give them a bit of privacy.

“You better try and get some more rest”, Anthony said gently when Tessa eventually stopped crying.

“C-can you stay with me?” she asked “just until I fall asleep”.

“I’ll stay with you all night”, Anthony promised.

Tessa glanced at Crowley “Will you stay too?” she questioned. The two demons exchanged looks.

“I don’t think…” the dark haired demon started

“Please”, Tessa interrupted “I need you too”. Crowley’s heart broke seeing the expression on her face. She was scared. He hated to see her this way and he couldn’t very say no, not when she was looking at him like that.

“Alright, I’ll stay”, he said.

“Thank you”, Tessa murmured, all of a sudden looking very tired. Anthony shifted his hold on her in order to take his shoes off with one hand before getting under the duvet. Crowley did the same and slipped under the covers as well. While Anthony wrapped an arm around Tessa, the other demon placed a hand on her arm to also give physical reassurance to the blonde.

It didn’t take long for Tessa to fall asleep and once she had dozed off, Crowley carefully got out of bed making sure not to disturb the blonde. Anthony watched him leave the room before going to join him outside. “Aren’t you going to stay?” he asked.

“I know Tessa wants me to but I can’t”, the dark haired demon replied.

“Why not? I know you care for her as I do”, Anthony reminded him. While he would prefer his other self keep his distance from Tessa, he couldn’t very well insist upon it when his own girl wants him there.

“That’s exactly why I can’t stay”, Crowley admitted “I…I love her, Anthony and before you showed up, I thought that maybe I had a chance at a second go at happiness. But now…now that’s not possible”.

“I don’t see why not”, Anthony said “it’ll be very strange. Though if it makes Tessa happy…”

“Doesn’t matter”, Crowley interrupted “I can love her till the end of days but I cannot be with her as she’s not _my_ Tessa”.

"It’s true, she's not", Aziraphale agreed, appearing next to them and Crowley looked down "however, since you two are one and the same, it's no surprise you both care for her. It's not my thing" the angel shivered at the thought of Tessa being with not one but TWO Crowley's "but if it makes her happy then you should at least try".

"He's got a point", Anthony conceded "so how about it Crowley?"

"It'll take a bit of getting used to", the dark haired replied "though I suppose if it makes Tessa happy, then I'm willing to do it".


End file.
